¡Estamos de regreso!
by BelMatsuno
Summary: Recopilación de drabbles y oneshots basados en los capítulos que salgan en la segunda temporada de Osomatsu-san [Multipairing] Una vez más: no prometo nada.
1. Notas y explicaciones

La verdad esta fue una idea reciente: Literalmente se me ocurrió el día del estreno del primer capítulo de la segunda temporada de Osomatsu-san.

Volvía del colegio y pensé: "Van a salir un montón de fanarts luego de cada episodio... Un segundo... ¡Puedo escribir también!"

Y ta-dán, aquí me tienen jodiendo sus vidas una vez más (?)

La idea es escribir distintas cosas, lo que pueda salir de mi imaginación luego de ver el capítulo en cuestión, así que depende mucho del contenido de éste lo que vaya a hacer. O sea que pueden ser drabbles u one-shots centric (centrados en un personaje), parejas (quiero lograr variedad), feels (rueguen al staff(?) entre otras cosas.

Aviso desde ya que si bien lo que escriba tendrá cierta relación con el capítulo, **NO** tiene porque ser seguido al pie de la letra. Esto lo digo porque, por ejemplo, puede salir una escena de dos segundos y centrar todo un escrito en ella, imaginando cosas y así, dejando de lado todo lo demás (o no)

Pero también es probable que si escribo drabbles o cosas cortas, intente que sean más de dos o tres. Dependerá de mi inspiración (y el episodio(?)

De todas maneras, dejaré una breve explicación de que me inspiró a hacerlo y algunas imágenes (tal vez) para poder indicarles mejor que sketch tomé, que apariencia tienen, etcétera. :)

La ventaja de esto es que tengo el lapso de **UNA SEMANA** para imaginarlo, escribirlo, corregirlo y publicarlo, así que solo les prometo subirlo antes de la salida del siguiente episodio más no el día exacto.

¡Espero poder cumplir y que me acompañen en esta idea!

Siéntanse libres a la vez de comentar y debatir sobre los capítulos que nos traerán (y probablemente nos trolleen, lol(?)

La portada fue hecha por Matilda Ro, ¡muchas gracias en serio! Sobre todo porque te lo pedí de imprevisto e igual te tomaste la molestia de hacerlo ;; Así que gracias linda.

Nota aparte: Esto se subió a Wtt el miércoles de esta semana pero tardó aquí porque estoy teniendo problemas con Word en mi laptop. Y es probable que pronto deje esta plataforma por razones de comodidad. Trataré de subir todas las partes pero no prometo nada. Chequen mejor mi otro perfil.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

 _Bel_


	2. 1

**Recordatorio: Choromatsu está en el cuerpo de Totoko y Totoko en el de Choromatsu.**

 **1.**

Luego de salvar el día junto a sus hermanos y haber logrado una reconciliación con Iyami y Chibita, la multitud los volvió a recibir con puros abrazos y halagos. Se acercaron antiguos amigos, amores y hasta algunos familiares que habían creído perdidos luego de disputas muy fuertes entre ellos.

Claro que, ahora que habían crecido debidamente, eso ya no podía ser posible...

...como también dejaba de ser imposible que aquella idol que Choromatsu siempre había amado cuando era un fracasado por fin se diera cuenta de su existencia.

La desventaja y depresión era, obviamente, que él no estaba en su verdadero cuerpo para poder disfrutarlo sino que en el de Totoko.

—¡Eso estuvo increíble, Choromatsu-kun!—La armoniosa voz de Nya-chan penetró sus oídos ahora femeninos y se clavó en su corazón de mujer al saber que no estaba siendo el verdadero receptor de esas palabras—. No sé como lo hiciste, pero en serio que nos salvaste a todos.

Choromatsu podía notar sobre el hombro de Totoko que las preciosas joyas que Nya tenía por ojos resplandecían más que cualquier estrella. Y él, con su vieja persona insulsa y aburrida, pero él al fin y al cabo, era el causante de ello.

—O-Oh... eso... la verdad es que mis hermanos ayudaron mucho, sí. Mucho. No lo habría logrado sin ellos—respondió Totoko, intentando alejarse de las inquietas manos de la idol que insistían con tomar las suyas. Era consciente de que debía dar una buena imagen, pero a pesar de haber crecido debidamente, no podía tolerar tan fácilmente que su antigua rival se le estuviera casi colgando en su agradecimiento infinito.

—¡Vamos! Ya no tienes problemas de ego, ¿verdad? No debes ser modesto. Está bien. Puedes confiar plenamente en mí. No te juzgaré. Son cosas del pasado—dijo, abrazándose a su brazo y rozándolo con sus pechos pero de forma sutil. Las mejillas de Choromatsu se sonrojaron, llamando la atención de Nya y transformando drásticamente su expresión adorable en una de desprecio—. ¿Qué miras, atún?

Choromatsu entonces pestañeó, saliendo abruptamente de su trance. Procesó la información unos segundos antes de retroceder, rascándose la nuca apenado. Pese a que ya llevaba bastante tiempo en el cuerpo de Totoko, no terminaba de adaptarse cuando alguien le hablaba y mucho menos lo haría si era su amor pasado (y actual) quien lo hacia.

—N-No miro nada... Yo también creo que Choromatsu-kun estuvo genial—comentó, ganándose una mirada curiosa y otra completamente celosa.

—Nadie te preguntó, ¿sabes? Además, ¿tú no te habías casado con un magnate del petróleo?

Totoko frunció el ceño, empujando lo más delicadamente que pudo a Nya y se comenzó a alejar intentando no hacer tanto escándalo pese a que había sido una de las protagonistas del hecho. Sin embargo, como había sido un héroe (o heroína, en su interior) nadie cuestionó nada y le permitieron marchar.

Choromatsu observó abatido como la expresión de Nya al ver marchar su antiguo cuerpo era de curiosidad y a la vez decepción. Había imaginado y soñado tantas veces que la idol reaccionara de esa manera solo con él... y ahora que se cumplía, no podía disfrutarlo.

Fue como si lo difícil de la realidad se le cayera encima.

Sí, había crecido debidamente, había logrado alcanzar una gran cualidad al punto de poder salir de su cuerpo y meterse en el de una chica...

¿Y de qué servía?

Si no podía tener lo que siempre había deseado.

A Nya no le importó que los ojos marrones se cristalizaran y marchó detrás del chico, dejándolo atrás.

Como en su antigua vida.

* * *

Pasaron los días y todo se puso cada vez peor. Nunca supo cómo, pero Nya consiguió su dirección donde vivía actualmente con Totoko. Y prefería no recordar como había acabado esa visita, pese a que las cortinas rotas debido a los rasguños y los pedazos de cerámica desperdigados por el piso antes pertenecientes a los jarrones le recordasen muy bien como había sido todo.

Estaba terminando de juntar la última reliquia destrozada cuando Totoko por fin le habló, habiéndose mantenido en silencio todo ese tiempo.

—Iré a hablar con ella. Le diré que es una loca. Que se aleje de mí y de nosotros. No es que seamos algo, pero somos como hermanos... o primos cercanos ahora y no le permitiré hacer lo que quiera.

Oír esas palabras con su vieja voz le hizo sentir un agujero en el estómago. Se sobresaltó tanto por la advertencia de Totoko que no prestó atención y acabó cortándose con un trozo afilado en uno de sus dedos.

—¡Au...!

Totoko dejó inmediatamente su puesto en recuperación de cortinas y fue corriendo a verlo, agachándose con cuidado para no lastimarse también.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Te lastimaste?—Vio el hilillo rojo danzar por la piel y entonces frunció el ceño, mirándolo con reproche—Oye, recuerda que estás en mi cuerpo, ¿quieres? Si al menos te soporto que veas mis pechos todos los días y los manosees cuando vas al baño te pido que trates de mantenerme entera.

Choromatsu se ruborizó, sintiéndose molesto de que aún recordase esos primeros incidentes (¡eran inevitables! ¿qué culpa tenía él?) cuando empezaron a vivir juntos por temas de conveniencia.

—Lo siento, es que me distraje.

Sus antiguos ojos verdes lo observaron con intensidad, analizándolo. Choromatsu ya había aprendido a leer las miradas en sus ojos y sabía que lo que diría a continuación no le gustaría.

—O hablas tú con ella o hablo yo, pero mantenla alejada de la casa.

Bueno... pudo haber sido peor.

Debía admitir que Totoko había aprendido a ser más tolerante.

* * *

Lo que sí no pudo haber sido peor fue su encuentro a solas con Nya. La había esperado luego de uno de sus conciertos (y se había tenido que resistir mucho para no colocarse su mercancía de ella o Totoko iba a asesinarlo por ver su cuerpo con esa 'basura', como ella la llamaba) fuera del estadio en el que lo había dado. Totoko nuevamente había jugado un papel fundamental al enseñarle el atajo para poder llegar a esa zona, esquivando a la seguridad y a los fans con problemas mentales.

Choromatsu no podía dejar de sudar de nervios, esperando con todo el deseo del mundo que apenas Nya lo viera, no gritara para que lo sacasen de su vista. Tendría a su antigua rival en frente de ella y obviamente las cosas no terminarían bien.

Y no lo hicieron.

—¡Nya-chan...!—llamó apenas la vio salir cambiada, con ropa normal y cómoda, como nunca la había visto. No obstante debió callar cuando sus ojos lo apuñalaron sin dudarlo.

—No me digas Nya, atún.

—A-Ah... lo siento... Hashimoto.

Pero de nada sirvió el cambio porque su amada idol lo dejó atrás, prohibiéndole el paso al indicarle a su guardaespaldas que no le permitiera continuar detrás de ella.

Solo pudo verla marchar.

* * *

—¡ES LA MALDITA QUINTA VEZ QUE ESA GATA PULGOSA VIENE A CASA!—El grito de Totoko fue tan potente que retumbó en las paredes, aturdiéndolo. Choromatsu dejó de dibujar a Nya y escondió el dibujo al cerrar el cuaderno.

Sabía que si Totoko llegaba a verlo probablemente lo mataría, pero no podía luchar contra su trazo. Cuando la mano pedía dibujar algo, debía dibujarlo (y eso aplicaba a la masturbación también. Algunas cosas no cambian incluso luego de crecer como es debido)

—¡Estoy harta! ¡En cualquier momento pondré pinchos en toda la vereda con tal de que no se acerque! O un explosivo. Sí, eso, ¡debería llenar todo de explosivos para que Hashimoto vuele! Sus tripas y sangre salpicarían todo el lugar ¡MUAJAJAJA!

Choromatsu intentó mantenerse sereno pese a que podía ver el fuego de la maldad detrás de Totoko.

—N-No creo que sea necesario hacer eso, Totoko...—Ahogó un respingo cuando la cabeza de la aludida giró cuan niña del exorcista, viéndolo con odio. Sin embargo, reunió valor y agregó:—He intentado hablar con ella, pero no me lo permite—dijo con algo de timidez—. ¿Por qué no le dices que me haga más caso? Estás en mi cuerpo y te escuchará.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Eso sería como tirar años de rivalidad a la basura! No soportaré que mi imagen sea manchada por un capricho tuyo.

—¡Pero dejaría de acosarte! Yo me haría cargo de todo, ¡en serio! Algo se me ocurrirá después para que ambos estemos cómodos.

Totoko se quedó en silencio, pensando. Tenía que admitir que siempre que habían estado en problemas, Choromatsu lo había solucionado con su inteligencia. Además, él había cambiado (excepto en sus patéticos gustos gatunos, ew) ahora que había crecido y podía confiar en él.

—Está bien, Choromatsu-kun... Intentaré que ustedes dos queden a solas para poder hablar. Déjamelo a mí. Pero si fallas...—Y entonces deslizó su dedo por su cuello.

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces.

* * *

La verdad debía admitir que las mujeres hacían magia, pues Totoko había conseguido su tiempo a solas con Nya. Y no solo una vez, sino que varias. Ese era el séptimo encuentro que tenían y la coraza que Nya solía tener con Totoko, comenzaba a desmoronarse.

Nya no entendía como podía ser que su archienemiga realmente hubiera cambiado tanto. Llegó incluso a pensar que la admiraba y que también debió de haber crecido debidamente como ella.

Pero aún el orgullo persistía en su interior y se intentaba inclinar (a propósito, no porque así lo sintiese en realidad) por Choromatsu. Él siempre había ido a sus conciertos y era un gran seguidor... No podía simplemente dejarlo pasar como solía hacerlo.

Ya no quería ser así.

Y sabía que Totoko la estaba cambiando... para bien.

Las miradas que ambas se daban empezaban a cambiar también.

Y no sabía como explicárselo a su corazón.

* * *

—Pensé que habías quedado en salir con Totoko-chan hoy—Nya observaba tímidamente el suelo. Había dejado plantada a Totoko para ver a Choromatsu, porque la última vez había acercado demasiado su rostro al contrario. Y no, no, eso estaba completamente mal.

Ella seguía siendo una idol, ¡los noviazgos estaban prohibidos! Y mucho más si llegaba a ser uno con otra mujer...

Solo tenía una opción: debía obligarse a tener otros sentimientos. Fingiendo terminaría por creerlo con el tiempo.

No importaba vivir en una mentira si sería para bien.

Estaba bien.

 **Solo... debía hacerlo.**

—Y-Yo... u-uh...

 **Tenía que hacerlo.**

—...u-uh...

 **¡PRONTO!**

—...E-Es que yo...

 **¡ANTES DE QUE LOS MALOS SENTIMIENTOS TOMARAN EL CONTROL!**

—¡Vine a decirte lo que siento por ti!

—¿Ehh?

* * *

Choromatsu observaba pasmado a Totoko. Por suerte estaba sentado, porque de lo contrario ya se habría caído de la sorpresa.

—¿Qué Nya-chan te dijo qué? ¿QUÉ? ¡¿AAAHHH?!

—¡Lo que oíste! ¡Lo que acabo de decirte! ¡Agh, es tan repugnante!—Frotó sus manos en su cabello, sin saber exactamente que pensar de toda la situación que se le había presentado—¡No logro entenderlo! ¡¿No se suponía que ustedes dos estaban bien?!

—¡Es que sí! ¡Estamos bien! O e-eso creo... ¡Si ella ha de sentir algo, debe ser por mí! ¡No por ti!

—Oye, no digas cosas tan asquerosas. Sigues en mi cuerpo.

—¡Y tú en el mío sin hacer nada! ¡¿Y Nya-chan está enamorada de ti?!

—Es que soy irresistible incluso en este escuálido cuerpo tuyo.

—Por favor, Totoko-chan...

Totoko respiró profundo, poniendo en orden todas sus ideas.

—Ahhh, mira, mira, haremos algo... Cada uno volverá a su respectivo cuerpo, ¿está bien? Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo con este cambio y al parecer ya tienes bastante confianza como para conquistar a esa gata en tu propio cuerpo. No la rechacé y me contuve de decirle todas sus verdades, así que tendrás oportunidad—dijo, logrando que Choromatsu respirara despacio. El solo hecho de pensar en Totoko mandando a quien sabe donde a su amada no lo tranquilizaba precisamente.

Por suerte no había sucedido (y vaya que lo agradecía)

Inhaló profundo antes de clavar sus ojos aún cafés en los verdes.

—Está bien, hagámoslo.

* * *

El cambio de cuerpo no fue tan complicado como habían pensado. Lo que sí no se habían esperado había sido que una vez ahí se sintieran tan extraños. Choromatsu sintió alivio al dejar de sentir ese peso en su pecho y Totoko experimentó una pérdida en su parte baja.

Pero en general estaban bien.

Totoko se estiró, tocándose sin pudor sus pechos y riendo divertida.

—Ahhh, los extrañaba. Me gustan más que tu pene pequeño, la verdad.

—No hables de mi pene por favor—pidió Choromatsu, arreglándose la ropa—. ¿Por qué no te acomodas cuando te vistes? Ugh, se siente raro estar desaliñeado.

—Habla el que nunca se maquilló cuando estaba en mi cuerpo.

—¡Esa cosa pica!

—Sí, sí... mejor ve a buscar a esa gata de pacotilla.

—Oye, no le dig-...

—Solo ve.

—¡Me voy pero no porque tú me lo digas!

* * *

A diferencia de cuando estaba en el cuerpo de Totoko los primeros días, Nya accedió rápidamente a verse con él. Quizás quería aclarar todo el asunto del que le había contado Totoko.

Habían acordado en verse en un bar bastante tranquilo y cuando entró al lugar y la vio ya en una de las mesas, enseguida se apresuró a sentarse con ella.

—Perdón, ¿te hice esperar mucho?—preguntó apenado, sintiendo como sus mejillas se ruborizaban. La idol negó suave con la cabeza terminando por sonreírle con calidez, sin embargo Choromatsu pudo distinguir en su expresión un rastro de pena.

—Choromatsu-kun, ya sé que tú me pediste reunirnos, pero te agradecería si me dejases hablar primero.

—Oh... claro. Te escucho.

Nya respiró profundo, cerró los ojos y reunió valor para poder soltarlo por fin.

—Quiero pedirte que olvides lo que te dije la última vez. Comprendí que me estaba engañando a mí misma y que en realidad no tengo esos sentimientos por ti. Mi corazón está con otra persona y no sería justo para ti que te mintiera de esa forma. Así que...—Se levantó despacio y entonces hizo una reverencia—¡Lo siento!

Choromatsu pestañeó atónito antes de controlar como podía el tic en su ojo.

Acababa de recuperar su pene y ya volvería a perderlo... pero esta vez porque Totoko iba a castrarlo.

* * *

 **¡Ahhh! ¡Lo logré! Xwx Me faltaba el último párrafo gente y recién llegó a casa. Estoy muy cansada, vi algo que me desanimó hace poco y pues pensaba que lo publicaría ya mañana, ¡pero me alegra haber cumplido conmigo misma!**

 **Aunque estoy pasando por dificultades, realmente quiero hacer este proyecto asi publique el oneshot/drabble un domingo ¡Deseenme suerte!**

 **Por si no se entendió la idea de éste: Nya se enamoró de Choro en el cuerpo de Totoko y entonces como Nya no quiere amar a su antigua rival y a otra mujer, se quiere forzar a querer a Choro (o sea Totoko, porque ella está en su cuerpo) Ya conocemos a Totoko (por cierto, es la primera vez que las escribo, a ella y a Nya ¿como quedó? Sean sinceros ;;) y obviamente ella no toleraría eso, por lo que deciden cambiar de cuerpos para que Choro disfrute su 'premio' como se debe.**

 **Pero~ nuestro pajero tiene tanta mala suerte que una vez en su respectivo cuerpo, Nya decide inclinarse por sus verdaderos sentimientos, o sea se irá con Totoko... que ahora es ella en serio x'DD Así que imaginen el desenlace JAJAJA Yo me imagino a Choro bajo nubes grises de lluvia y sin pene porque se lo arrancaron, jeh (?)**

 **La verdad es que este primer capítulo me enganchó con el ChoroNya/TotoNya y curiosamente fue un hecho que el fandom dejó pasar un poco :'v en fin~**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado, ¡nos leemos la semana que viene! (espero)**

 **P.D: No hice autocorrección así que perdonen si encuentran alguna parte fea. La ansiedad por publicar y la tristeza no son buena combinación ¿?**

 _Bel_


	3. 2

**2\. Primer sketch (streamers)**

Chibita había pensado desde siempre que el único trabajo que necesitaba era el de vender su delicioso oden, pero no iba a negar que más de una vez había sentido cierta duda existencial al ver que los únicos que visitaban su puesto eran aquellos inútiles vírgenes y desempleados.

Y ni siquiera pagaban.

¿Valía la pena entonces? ¿Podía su amor eterno cubrir todas aquellas adversidades que le ponía la vida?

Todavía no había dado con una respuesta por más que buscaba.

Y empezaba a rendirse.

Sin embargo, la luz de la esperanza y nuevas posibilidades siempre nos llega cuando dejamos de buscar.

Algo así como la estupidez del amor (pero Chibita había renunciado a eso hacia tiempo, cuando su bella flor se marchó y su primavera murió) y la popularidad del pequeño vino de la mano con su canal donde decidió hacer su primer stream.

Los sextillizos no eran populares cuando se grababan y hacían tonterías (por llamar de alguna forma a su existir) pero sí lo eran cuando Chibita transmitía en vivo o subía algún vídeo de ellos golpeándose o siendo golpeados por un tercero.

Sus visualizaciones subían realmente rápido y ganaba nuevos seguidores apenas pasaban un par de horas de haber subido el vídeo. Nunca se había interesado por la vida en línea, sin embargo de una u otra forma todos esos cientos de desconocidos comenzaron a llenar el vacío en su interior.

Pero siempre mostraba a los sextillizos y no a lo que amaba. No lo que lo interesaba.

Entonces un día, decidido a dejar de huir de la identidad y de los posibles comentarios de la gente, se mostró ante la cámara.

Y los comentarios no se hicieron esperar.

"¿Y ese quién es?"

"¿Es calvicie natural?"

"¿Dónde están nuestros bufones?"

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos y Chibita ya estaba sintiéndose inseguro.

Ese vacío que antes era llenado comenzó a hacerse más amplio con cada comentario desinteresado. Ni siquiera le salían las palabras para dar alguna señal de lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento. Sus labios amagaban a moverse un poco, pero la voz no salía.

Se desestabilizó por completo.

Estaba en ese estado de desconexión cuando una agradable melodía proveniente de unas cuerdas comenzó a invadir el ambiente.

 _Hubo un tiempo que fue hermoso  
y fui libre de verdad,  
guardaba todos mis sueños  
en castillos de cristal. _

"¿Soy el único que oye eso?"

"¡Oh dios! ¡Amo ese tema!"

"¿Quién está tocando?"

 _Poco a poco fui creciendo,  
y mis fábulas de amor  
se fueron desvaneciendo  
como pompas de jabón. _

Chibita pestañeó, igual o más confundido que sus espectadores. Aún algo ido, logro ver que estaban pidiendo que se moviera en busca del creador de tal belleza y entonces frunció el ceño antes de terminar la trasmisión. Apenas la aplicación hubo cerrado, tiró lejos el aparato, sin querer volver a tomarlo nunca más y bajó de su puesto en busca de respuestas pese a que conocía muy bien aquellas notas.

 _Te encontraré una mañana  
dentro de mi habitación  
y prepararás la cama  
para dos. _

Ya las había oído alguna vez.

Cuando el sonido de la guitarra fue más fuerte, decidió acercarse tan solo un poco más para confirmar su teoría. Y grata fue sorpresa al averiguar que estaba en lo correcto.

 _Quisiera saber tu nombre  
tu lugar, tu dirección  
y si te han puesto teléfono,  
también tu numeración.  
Te suplico que me avises  
si me vienes a buscar,  
no es porque te tenga miedo,  
sólo me quiero arreglar. _

Chibita respiró profundo, apoyándose en la pared que le permitía esconderse del sextillizo y cerró los ojos. Tarareó a la par de Karamatsu y entonces olvidó lo que segundos atrás lo abrumaba.

 _Te encontraré una mañana  
dentro de mi habitación  
y prepararás la cama  
para dos._

Y entendió que lo que lo llenaba siempre había estado cerca.

No necesitaba mil desconocidos si solo un amigo bastaba para hacerle olvidar todo.

Esa música, ese canto, esa letra... eran suyas. En ese preciso instante, todo le pertenecía.

Era algo íntimo que ni siquiera el propio Karamatsu sabía. Y así se mantendría.

O eso pensaba, porque no podía observar esa pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios del guitarrista.

 **2\. Segundo sketch (transparencia)**

A él no le importaba en absoluto que sus hermanos pensaran que directamente había nacido sin corazón, que era un monstruo, que no tenía sentimientos, que una pared tuviera más empatía que él.

Porque eso era exactamente lo que quería que pensaran.

Todomatsu SÍ había nacido con un corazón, uno en su totalidad frágil y manipulable. Estaba lleno de color y brillo, pero se transparentaba casi como el ego de Karamatsu. Lo cuidaba mucho, demasiado, sin pedir ayuda pues no quería ser una carga para sus cinco hermanos mayores. Además, era tan vulnerable que no quería que los demás lo mirasen y se burlasen de él, porque estaba seguro de que se rompería enseguida.

Pero eso no pudo seguir siendo cuando entraron a la secundaria. Cuando se dio cuenta de que los de afuera miraban extraño a sus hermanos. Cuando fue consciente de que corrían riesgo ante los desconocidos. Cuando por primera vez encontró a Osomatsu lleno de magulladuras y una ira incontrolable por todos los apuntes de Choromatsu hechos trizas a su alrededor. Cuando Jyushimatsu llegó con un rastro de sangre en su cabeza que se deslizaba hasta pasado su hombro izquierdo. Cuando envenaron al primer gatito de Ichimatsu. Cuando encontró la guitarra de Karamatsu con sus cuerdas destruidas.

Todo, todo eso... Todo eso fue resquebrajando a su corazón.

Él era sus hermanos y su dolor era el suyo.

Comprendió que ellos no podían enfrentar el ataque ajeno de una manera que les permitiera seguir adelante _sin importarles realmente_ lo que les hubiesen hecho.

Entonces, eso fue todo lo que necesitó para forjar su propia personalidad. Para decirle adiós a su corazón y centrarse en los otros cinco.

No era que Todomatsu no tenía corazón por insensible, sino que su corazón era muy sensible y se deshizo de él para poder proteger a los otros.

Esa era la verdadera razón.

Y los demás nunca lo sabrían.

* * *

 **¡Heeey! Aquí de nuevo. Al parecer me gusta subir los escritos un miércoles, siento que es el día ideal porque sino siento me atrasé mucho x'D ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? YO LO ADORÉ. Me enamoré del AU de órganos(?) se veían realmente adorables.**

 **Esta vez quise hacer dos ¿drabbles? (intenté que quedasen cortos pero casi se me va a oneshot el primero, jajaja) porque amé ambos sketchs.**

 **En el primero, realmente me quedé con lo de que Chibita se hizo popular por sus streams pero recordé su cara mientras estaba sirviéndole oden a los ninis y pues... Quise crearle esa sensación de vacío :'3 perdón Chibita, te amo (?) Y amo su ship con Kara aunque no parezca, entonces debía oírlo cantando. La idea era que si bien Chibita adoraba ser popular en esa red, la canción de Kara le hizo tan bien que NO quiso compartirla, pese a que le empezarían a subir las visualizaciones y todo eso ¿? Se dio cuenta de que eso no era lo verdaderamente importante uvu En cuanto a la canción... no sé, estaba escuchando esa y siento que quedaba bien por el tono y la letra x'D no me maten (y ahí les deje el vídeo para que se ambienten, jaja)**

 **En cuanto a Totty... Bueno, hay que decir que el fandom sufrió mucho por el sketch de transparencia, porque se veían los corazones o ausencias de los mismos (?) PERO LES JURO QUE NUNCA PENSÉ EN FEELS Y UNA VEZ QUE NO PIENSO EN FEELS VIENEN A DECIR ESAS COSAS :c pero igual~ quise escribir de esto también, CON OTRA VISIÓN. Y es ésta~ Totty renunció a su corazón para proteger a sus hermanos c: Oh, por si no se entendió: Oso recibió una paliza por defender a Choro, al que le rompieron los apuntes para un examen importante. No crean que fue Oso quien lo hizo, jajaja. No, Osito protegió y lo hicieron mierda ¿? Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Si leyeron hasta aquí, ¡gracias! Y nos leemos la próxima semana ;)**

 _Bel_


	4. 3

Desde esa tarde todo entre ellos había cambiado. A fuerzas, habían intentado crear algo que debía darse naturalmente.

La tensión y la incomodidad eran palpables en el ambiente pese a que de verdad tenían la pura intención de cambiar y volverse más cercanos.

Ahora, en las salidas grupales, había un leve rastro de incertidumbre y anhelo desconocido que se cernía sobre ellos, pero también uno de voluntad y a la vez ferviente deseo que terminaba por opacar las más ligeras sensaciones.

Si Osomatsu supiera lo que les estaba sucediendo, seguramente declararía una obvia y firme tensión sexual que solo podía solucionarse con un buen revolcón que quitara toda esa negatividad y malos sentimientos de encima.

Tanto Ichimatsu como Choromatsu negaron fuertemente con la cabeza, cada uno en el lugar en el que estaban en ese preciso instante.

Habían pensado igual al mismo tiempo y habían rechazado la idea.

Simultáneamente.

* * *

 **Les juro, les juro, PERO RE JURO (?) que en serio quiero escribir de estos dos en plan sexual bien rico y/o romántico, pero son de esas parejas que no me inspiran a nada ;A; Tengo poca imaginación con ellos y eso se refleja en este drabble /3 Perdón a sus fans, en serio asdasd**

 **Aunque si les gusta como retraté esto de que quedó tensión sexual entre ambos, podría hacer algún oneshot o así +18 con este par :) igual me queda la bronca de no ser capaz de más xD**

 **Ohh, sí. Lo que me gustó fue que hice que siendo tan 'diferentes' pensaron lo mismo al tiempo ;) No sé, me gusta ese detalle y quería remarcarlo xD**

 **¿Qué dicen? ¿Oneshot lemon nenchuu en el futuro?**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 ** _Bel_**


	5. 4

**4.**

 **A. Paletas.**

Desde esa tarde en la que Osomatsu se había quejado como un niño caprichoso por tener una paleta de tres milímetros menos que la de Choromatsu, Todomatsu se había visto obligado a cumplirle cada capricho para no volver a oír sus lloriqueos.

Solo que a veces Osomatsu se pasaba de listo… pero todo tiene un límite.

—Ahhh, tu ropa es más linda que la mía, Tottyyyy—dijo, mirando como el menor se había preparado para salir—. No es justo, también quiero sentirme bonito, Tottyyyy. Ayúdame a tener ropa linda, Tottyyyy. Quiero que las chicas se fijen en mí, Tottyyyy—Con cada oración que daba, el oído del más pequeño sufría ya que era de lo más irritante que había oído en su vida.

—Cállate, niisan. Tengo que salir y me estás retrasando—reprochó, terminando de ponerse los zapatos para poder salir a la calle por fin. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Osomatsu cambió su semblante infantil a uno más serio y oscuro.

Hacia casi un mes que venía persiguiendo la atención del menor y éste lo consentía, pero nunca con el verdadero interés que buscaba realmente.

Pero ya lo había decidido.

Esa noche no le permitiría a Todomatsu dormir hasta que le cumpliera el capricho que venía buscado desde hace tanto.

Y era un beso.

 **B. Descontrol civil.**

Habían ya pasado unos días desde esa noche en la que toda la ciudad había sido víctima de un afrodisíaco, con la amplia diferencia de que ellos no habían podido dejar su virginidad atrás. O al menos en su mayoría.

Aún en ese momento, al transitar las calles podían ver restos de productos sexuales, incluidos juguetes y algunas lociones totalmente vacías. Cada vez que se encontraba con algún elemento así, se hacían los desentendidos, desviando la atención del objeto que por dentro deseaban poder usar alguna vez.

—Ahhh, muero de hambre—dijo Osomatsu llevando sus manos a la nuca, sirviéndole de almohada—. Espero que Chibita tenga muchas ganas de cocinar hoy.

—No pagas y aún así tienes el descaro de esperar que te cocinen—declaró Choromatsu. Osomatsu frunció el ceño.

—¿Ahhh? ¿Qué te pasa, Pajamatsu? Tú tampoco pagas.

—He dejado un par de monedas de vez en cuando—Se defendió.

—Con tres monedas tocadas por tu paja no hará mucho, la verdad.

Choromatsu iba a responderle, sin embargo Totty lo interrumpió. Habían llegado.

—Está cerrado.

—¡¿Cómo que está cerrado?!—Osomatsu corrió desesperado en busca de respuestas y explicaciones ante la falta del responsable del mágico oden. Solo pudo encontrar una hoja de papel que indicaba una ausencia por cierta cantidad de días, aunque siendo Chibita sí les parecieron muchos.

—Que extraño, ¿qué le habrá sucedido?—preguntó Choromatsu más preocupado que enfadado mientras los demás discutían que hacían o donde comerían ahora. Nunca notaron que la mirada azul se quedaba fija en el cartel, insistente, como si el dueño de la letra fuera a aparecer de un momento a otro con solo sentir sus ojos sobre ella.

Pero, apareciese o no, le debía una disculpa ya que era el responsable de sus dolores musculares.

Aquella noche había sido el afrodisíaco que por tanto tiempo habían estado evitando.

* * *

 **NO ME IMPORTA EL HATABITA O CHIBIHATA, PARA MÍ CHIBITA ESTUVO CON KARA ¿? Esta ship me está pudiendo mucho x'D**

 **Y no podía dejar pasar el detalle Beni de las paletas!**

 **También iba a escribir un drabble sobre el cambio de orden al dormir (el cual odio, por cierto c:) pero lo dejaré para otra ocasión. Quizás oneshot.**

 **Nos leemos!**

 _Bel_


	6. 5

**5.**

 _Yo puedo hacerlo._

Somos sextillizos, ¿por qué tendría que ser diferente a los demás? Hasta Jyushimatsu que es el más personalizado de todos nosotros consiguió novia por una temporada. Pero lo hizo. Entonces, ¿por qué no?

 _Yo puedo hacerlo._

Estoy tan cansado de que me traten como si fuese un bebé. Sé cuidarme. Pasé mis años de secundaria en un constante sufrimiento debido al acoso. El acoso te fortalece, ¿no es cierto? Tantos días y semanas de mierda han de servir para algo… ¿o acaso eres tú el que no sirve?

 _Yo puedo hacerlo._

Mierda, no debí pensar en eso. Ahora no estoy tan seguro como lo estaba hacia dos segundos, ¿por qué no podemos retroceder el tiempo? Quiero regresar. Quiero volver a cuando estaba seguro. Cuando me sentía digno. Alguien.

 _Yo puedo hacerlo._

No es mi imaginación. Apuesto todo a que las personas me están mirando, ¿por qué? ¿Es por qué comencé a sudar? ¿Acaso me veo peor de lo habitual? ¡Dejen de mirarme, me incomoda! ¡Estoy intentando hacerlo bien!

 _Yo puedo hacerlo._

Solo se trata de hablar con una estúpida chica, ¿cierto? ¡Es fácil! No te están pidiendo desactivar una bomba, ¡no seas un llorón, Ichimatsu! Eso: recuerda tu nombre. Tú lo sabes. Eres el cuarto, pero te pusieron primero. Ichi. Ichi. Uno. Eres el primero.

 _Yo puedo hacerlo._

¡Pero de nada te sirve tener ese nombre si no te lo crees, estúpido! No siento que esté primero, sino que estoy por debajo de los últimos mismos. Maldición. El corazón empezó a latirme rápido y me doy cuenta de que ya dejé muy atrás a mis hermanos para socorrerme.

 _Yo puedo hacerlo._

Estoy solo. Siempre estoy solo ¡Es mejor estar solo desde antes para que no te abandonen y sufras así! ¿Ellos? Ellos no me abandonaron… Yo dije que podía hacerlo. Mierda, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando? No, no, no quiero sentir esa humedad en mis ojos… no otra vez.

 _Yo puedo hacerlo._

¿Por qué siempre debo terminar llorando en estos casos? ¡Nadie me está haciendo daño! ¡Nadie te está gritando! Ah, pero sí sé muy bien que se están burlando en silencio de mí. Estoy seguro. No debí confiarme.

 _Yo puedo hacerlo._

Nunca debo confiarme. Nunca voy a ser alguien. No importa cuanto lo intente… No importa cuanto luche o me esfuerce. No es para mí. La vida no es para mí. Estoy respirando muy rápido y sé que pronto veré solamente negro. Y la respuesta es sencilla:

 _No puedo hacerlo._

* * *

 **Aclaración: "Ichi" significa "Uno" en japones, por si no entendieron esa parte.**

 _Bel_


	7. 6

**6.**

—¿Quééé?—La pregunta de Chibita volvió a retumbar contra los troncos de los árboles en el parque tal como lo había hecho en las paredes del banco. Hatabou había vuelto a decirle que buscaba una novia -o más bien, exigía al no saber como encontrarla- y que por eso había atracado el banco.

—Quiero una novia bonita, jo.

Chibita respiró profundo antes de exhalar todo el aire en un suspiro de paciencia. Llevó una mano a su cabeza y se acarició, intentando acomodar todas las ideas que quería decirle a su amigo.

—Mira, Hatabou... Las novias no se consiguen así como así y menos asaltando a un banco.

—¿Ah, no?

—No.

—¿Entonces como debo hacer para conseguir una?

Chibita estuvo a punto de regañarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que todo lo que estaba descubriendo de Hatabou últimamente era muy triste. No sabía que tenía amigos, o quizás no se sentía bueno para tenerlos y eso lo había llevado a pensar que estaba solo cuando los tenía a todos ellos. Y ahora quería llenar parte de ese vacío con una chica, que probablemente no lo querría de verdad, sino que por su dinero.

Por su mente se cruzó el rostro de su flor y su corazón se apretujó. Negó con la cabeza inmediatamente, despejando esos dolorosos recuerdos y clavó su mirada en su amigo.

—Esta noche cenamos con los demás.

—¿Jo?

* * *

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos qué?—Un par de voces se unieron en la pregunta luego de la propuesta de Chibita. Había juntado a todo el grupo y ahora comían -gratis, esta vez- su delicioso oden en su bello puesto. Se deleitaban con su sensual y rico oden que ablandaba la voluntad para manipularla a su antojo.

—Que Hatabou ahora busca una novia. Lo encontré asaltando el banco esta mañana.

—¿Ehh? ¿En serio?—Osomatsu se desperezó hacia atrás luego de haber comido todo lo de su plato.

—Sí y...

—¡Hay que enseñarle a buscar entonces! ¡Jamás encontrará chicas con pechos grandes en el banco! Todos saben que las mejores están en los bares—terminó la oración, logrando que casi todos cayeran del banco.

—¡Ese no es el punto, idiota!

—¿Quieres que le construya una novia robot? Creo que de a poco podré hacer que parezca más humana que... —comenzó Dekapan. Chibita estaba exasperándose.

—¡No! ¡Lo que quiero es demostrarle a Hatabou que tener amigos basta!

—¿Tener...amigos?—susurró Ichimatsu para después ver hacia abajo—. También podríamos darle gatos.

Chibita respiró profundo antes de volver a su idea.

—Lo invité esta noche a cenar gratis. Ustedes pueden venir también. La intención es que disfrute tanto a nuestro lado que se olvide de todo.

—Hmm~ Esta noche tengo un gran concierto pero puedo cancelarlo por Hatabou—comentó Totoko y si bien todos sabían en el fondo que probablemente la dicha función no existía, lo agradecieron por dentro.

—Yo también vendré, dayon.

—Y nosotros—dijo Choromatsu, sonriéndole a Chibita que alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ustedes vienen siempre, y no pagan.

Se oyeron unas risas y unos cambios de tema bastante notorios. Solo Iyami no había respondido, metido en su mundo.

* * *

Las risas y exclamaciones se alzaban hacia el cielo nocturno. Un grupo de amigos se encontraba bebiendo y comiendo oden felizmente, con Hatabou en medio de todos. Éste estaba contento, de forma genuina, disfrutando la costumbre que se le había hecho a Choromatsu de revolver su cabello hasta desordenarlo todo.

Todo iba bien. El tema de la novia no se había tocado en toda la noche y solo predominaba la amistad

—¡Sheee!

Algunos sintieron como todo lo que acababan de comer subía hasta su garganta deseando salir, otros se quedaron de piedra y Chibita...

—¡No entendiste nada, maldicióóón!

* * *

 **Lo sé. Estoy publicando los capítulos bien tarde, pero es que pasé días algo complicados emocionalmente y además estoy en época de finales. Necesito terminar el colegio, salir de ese infierno, pero si bien queda poco para mí aún es mucho, jeh. Y eso me lleva al estrés xD por eso ya publico los sábados más que miércoles, ah...~ Pero sigo cumpliendo, ¿no? ;A;**

 **Estoy ya mejorcita de ánimos -yesperonorecaerlol- hoy incluso conocí a una amiga del fandom de Buenos Aires que vino a mi ciudad y me dejó dibujitos y stickers :3 fue bien linda.**

 **Espero les haya gustado :)**

 _Bel_


	8. 7

**7.**

Lo hiciste bien, Totty.

Muy bien.

Tienes unos ojos bonitos y una adorable sonrisa. Tu voz también es muy linda.

Concéntrate en lo que te digo, Totty.

No recuerdes nada de lo que pasó. No importa lo que pasó.

 _Miraba su regazo de forma inevitable al haber agachado la cabeza. Deseaba poder bloquear su sentido auditivo, pero era imposible. Como también se suponía que era imposible que su hermano hubiera podido congeniar tan bien con las chicas. Lo entendía si era solo con una -y con ciertos problemas mentales de ella- pero, ¿con las dos? ¿En qué mundo paralelo estaba viviendo?_

 _Se sentía tan mal. Eran cuatro personas en una misma habitación, pero tres de ellas estaban en su triángulo y no había espacio para la cuarta, que indudablemente era él._

 _Ojalá los triángulos tuvieran cuatro lados. O que su hermano y las chicas estuvieran interesadas en hacer un cuadrado._

 _Para incluirlo, al menos._

No pienses. No recuerdes lo que pasó.

Lo hiciste bien, es lo único que importa.

Ya saliste de ese lugar, ¿lo entiendes, Totty? No hace falta que recuerdes lo que pasó.

 _Comenzó a sentirse mal de estar ahí. Había sido su idea el tener una cita doble a ciegas y le había sido depositada una confianza o buena intención para estar en ese momento con ellas. Atsushi-kun siempre lo sacaba de sus apuros, siempre confiaba en él aunque todos -incluido él mismo- sabían que iba a fracasar._

 _Como siempre._

 _Lo mejor que podía hacer en ese entonces era tomar sus cosas y marcharse. Osomatsu lo estaba haciendo bien. Osomatsu había logrado que ellas se interesaran en él. No podía ser un egoísta o un celoso que se interpusiera en el camino de su hermano. No importaba si ellos lo habían hecho antes, él no les haría lo mismo. Sabía que era horrible y no quería hacer eso._

 _Él los quería, solo que no sabía cómo demostrarlo._

 _O quizás sí, pero no lo notaban._

 _Como ahora._

 _En todo el maldito sentido de la palabra._

Mierda, ¿lo ves? Por eso te dije que no lo recordaras. Ahora estás llorando como un tonto.

¿Qué les vas a decir a los demás cuando llegues? Aunque seguramente están dormidos. Sí, no te esperarían despiertos.

Pero igual no quiero ir a casa.

No quiero.

Mañana solamente me preguntarían como estuvo todo.

y no quiero responder.

¿No puedo desaparecer por un rato?

No, tú eres lindo Totty. Tú eres necesario en el mundo.

No tienes que desaparecer. Tienes que seguir aquí.

—¿Matsuno?

La voz de su amigo logró desconectarlo de su charla consigo mismo. Levantó la cabeza, después de mucho rato, y Atsushi se sobresaltó un poco al ver sus orbes rosados empañados. No tardó en acercarse rápidamente a él.

—¿Matsuno? ¿Qué paso, Matsuno? No respondías a mis llamadas ni mensajes, entonces me preocupé...

Todomatsu lo miró perdido, sin entender que hacia ahí. Claro que la noche estaba bonita para pasear, pero Atsushi lucía ropas relajadas y sabía que su amigo no era de salir con ese aspecto, ¿habría salido apurado de su casa?

—Atsushi-kun, lo siento, te fallé. Lamento si esas chicas no vuelven a hablarte nunca más.

Su voz sonaba desganada, llena de desmotivación. Atsushi alzó las cejas, sorprendido. Todomatsu se veía realmente mal, ¿y lo primero que salía de su boca era eso? No le interesaban en absoluto las chicas.

—¿Qué paso, Matsuno? Te ves en serio muy...

Las lágrimas que empezaron a escapar de la mirada rosada sin freno acallaron sus palabras y pusieron en acción a sus brazos que lo rodearon. Todomatsu no se cohibió en pedir refugio y hundió su cara en su cuello, humedeciéndolo con su llanto.

Ya se había roto demasiado, no podía seguir fingiendo las rupturas.

—G-Gh, lo s-siento... lo siento, A-Atsushi-kun... de verdad lo siento...

Atsushi solo acariciaba su cabello y espalda, calmándolo tal como a un niño.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. Lo hiciste bien, Totty. Lo hiciste bien.

Esa fue la primera vez que lo llamó por su nombre.

 **Estoy agotada tanto mental como emocionalmente así que perdón si está fatal. Y pidan un deseo porque no soy de escribir AtsuTodo pero todo se prestó para eso (?)**

 **Saludos.**


	9. 8

**8.**

Su corazón latía desenfrenado.

Ya había coordinado muchas funciones anteriores de Jyushidelfín, pero ésta sería la primera en la que ella participaría junto con él. A la par. Como una auténtica pareja.

Habían estado practicando muchísimo tiempo y había tenido que aprender a ignorar las malas miradas de sus compañeras cada vez que entrenaban, sin mencionar que debió también de dominar la regulación de su respiración para poder brindar un espectáculo decente.

Tragó saliva.

Su jefe le acababa de anunciar que saldrían en menos de cinco minutos. Las gradas ya se habían llenado y no había un segundo más que perder.

El dinero es dinero.

Empezó a temblar al darse cuenta de eso, ¿y si lo hacía fatal y la gente se enfadaba, exigiendo un reembolso? Lo más probable era que su jefe les prohibiera no solo hacer funciones nunca más, sino que tampoco les permitiría volver a pisar el acuario otra vez. Se quedaría sin trabajo.

Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y la vista se le hubiera nublado ante el pánico de no ser porque un pequeño toquecito en uno de sus pies logró despabilarla. Miró hacia abajo y descubrió a Jyushimatsu en la gran piscina con su atuendo de delfín -uno que se había perfeccionado con el tiempo gracias a todo el éxito que tenían sus funciones, que ahora le cubría todo el cuerpo y lo asemejaba a uno de verdad- elástico y que lo hacia ver totalmente adorable.

—¡Lo harás bien! Homura-chan y yo hemos practicado mucho para esto, ¡no podemos retroceder a nuestro sueño ahora! ¡Esforcémonos juntos!

Las palabras de Jyushimatsu lograron que tuviera un pequeño sobresalto y el brillo de admiración apareciera en sus ojos. Tenía razón, ¡habían estado meses practicando esta función aparte de las normales! ¡No había manera de que saliera mal!

Frunció apenas el ceño con absoluta decisión y apretó sus puños, decidida a ofrecer todo aunque no le devolvieran nada.

No, se equivocaba.

Jyushimatsu le daría todo.

Jyushimatsu le estaba confiando su sueño, ¡tenía que hacerlo! ¡ _Podía_ hacerlo!

La voz a través del parlante les informó que ya entrarían en poco tiempo. Respiró profundo, se acomodó el brazier de conchas amarillas que llevaba y tocó suavemente el collar de estrella de mar anaranjada que Jyushimatsu le había regalado unos días antes.

 _"Hasta una sirena necesita su amuleto de la buena suerte, ¡y las estrellas de mar quedan muy bonitas con Homura-chan!"_

Recordar aquellas palabras hicieron que su corazón palpitara. De lo nerviosa que se había puesto, no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que llevar una mano a su cabello, asegurándose de que todas las pequeñas diademas de perlas que rodeaban su rodete seguían fijas en su lugar. Por alguna razón la calmaba saber que todo estaba donde debía estar.

Sí, todo estaba en orden.

Todo _iba a_ estar en orden.

—¡Homura-chan! ¡Tenemos que entrar ya!—La voz de Jyushimatsu logró despabilarla de su trance. Se concentró por fin, acercándose bien al borde de la piscina y respirando una gran bocanada de aire que tanta falta le haría durante la función. Extendió sus brazos y esperó a que las luces la iluminaran para poder por fin sumergirse en picada directo al agua, dejando solamente ver como su aleta de sirena amarilla se perdía en el azul, en donde Jyushimatsu en lo profundo la esperaba.

 _"¡Brillemos juntos, Jyushimatsu-kun!"_

 _"¡Sí!"_

El Espectáculo de la Sirena y el Delfín fue el gran éxito de la temporada.

* * *

 **¡Ahhhh! ¡No puedo creer que volví a actualizar un martes! :'D Pidan un deseo (?)**

 **Ay no saben cuanto amé el último capítulo 3 Fue tan bonito volver a ver a las girlys y a Homura ;w; pero lo que más me hizo chillar fue que eran entrenadoras de delfines, y Jyushi también tuvo su papel importante x'D Jyushi para mí es muy irrelevante pero en este capítulo fue muy adorable la verdad.**

 **Pues~ ¿qué decir? Homura se convirtió en sirena~ La imagino con el cabello recogido en un rodete adornado con perlas blancas, el collar con un dije de estrella de mar anaranjada que Jyushi le regaló, su brazier de conchas amarillas al igual que su cola~ Y maquillaje muy suave resistente al agua. Sombra de ojos naranja claro y brillo labial ;) ayy, la imagino muy bonita ;w; y Jyushi... pues un delfín, literalmente (?)**

 **La verdad es que este capítulo acrecentó mi amor por las parejas hetero y mis ganas de escribir un longfic MatsuGirly que tengo pensado hace mucho (y del que tengo las primeras partes hechas, pero decidí seguir el ejemplo de CluyLala y no mostrarlo hasta estar finalizado para ahorrar decepciones(?) pero se me ocurrieron muchas ideas con este AU~ Y hasta quizás haga un one-shot llamado** _"El Espectáculo de la Sirena y el Delfín"_ **para que sepan como actuaron estos dos (?) si les interesa... cofcoflomásseguroesquelohagaigualporqueHOMURAESSIRENAYYOAMOLASIRENAS-**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado mucho ;w;**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 _Bel_


	10. 9

**9.**

A duras penas y con enormes esfuerzos lograban controlar sus risillas. Osomatsu le había insistido durante días al menor de todos para que volviesen a ver vídeos online, pero Todomatsu no quería dar el brazo a torcer debido a la campaña que había inaugurado el cuarto hermano.

"No lo sé nii-san, ¿y si Oscuromatsu lo descubre? Es imposible que no le parezca mal aunque no estemos haciendo nada realmente" Al oír su preocupación, Osomatsu sonrió confiado.

"No te preocupes, Totty~ En ese caso yo me encargaré de todo" Prometió. La expresión del menor gritaba a millas que no le creía, pero como siempre, pasó de ella.

Y así era como en ese preciso instante estaban escondidos en el baño, compartiendo auriculares y cada una sosteniendo el smarthphone de Todomatsu por cada lado.

—S-Sigo sin poder creer que tenga t-tan mala suerte, pfff...

—Shh, ¡mira, mira! ¡Otra vez se pinchó! Pfff... ¡Jajaja, pobre idiota!

—¡Idiota, idiota! Jajaja...

—¿De qué se están riendo tanto, escorias?

—¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Todomatsu saltó de su lugar, arrancando de la oreja de su hermano el audífono que estaba usando y con las piernas temblando sin control. Osomatsu, por su parte, había retrocedido hacia la pared pues Ichimatsu, con su semblante sombrío y mirada de odio, lo empezaba a acorralar, olvidándose (o ignorando a propósito) al menor que aprovechó para escabullirse cual rata.

—¡E-Espera, Todomatsu! ¡A-Ayúdame! ¡Totty! ¡E-Eh...! ¡TRAIDOR!

Definitivamente debía romperle (otra vez) el smartphone luego.

Ichimatsu lo miraba desde arriba, respirando pausado, casi como si de un demonio se tratara.

—¡No es justo! ¡¿Por qué siempre la tomas contra mí, eh?! ¡Todomatsu estaba también conmigo y lo dejaste irse! ¡Ichimatsu, no estás siendo justo!

Su hermano no le respondía, solamente seguía observándolo. Respiraba a su tiempo, clavando sus grandes ojos morados (pese a que en ese momento se veían cansados) en los suyos rojos. La luz de la luna que apenas lograba filtrarse por lapequeña ventana parecía otorgarles cierto brillo.

Osomatsu empezó a ponerse nervioso, así que si iba a ser asesinado, ahí y ahora, en el baño de su casa, no se dejaría nada nada por decir.

—¡Escucha, Ichimatsu! ¡He estado soportando tu maldito acoso por semanas! ¡Los otros también hacen cosas contra mí, ¡¿sabes?! ¡¿O acaso te parece normal que no quieran prestarle dinero para el pachinko a su querido onii-chan?! ¡¿Qué lo despierten en medio de la noche para ir al baño porque tienen miedo?! ¡¿Patearlo mientras duerme?!

—No tienen porque prestarte dinero, nunca lo quisimos hacer. Todomatsu te despierta en medio de la noche para ir al baño porque tú discutiste con Choromatsu acerca de ser el mejor hermano mayor. Y no eres quien para quejarte de que te pegan patadas en medio de la noche cuando les dejaste la cara morada a más de uno y más de una vez—La respuesta salió precisa, totalmente convencida y sin nervios de por medio. Osomatsu casi adquiere un tic en el ojo.

—¡¿Por qué los defiendes?! No, mejor dicho, ¡¿qué hice mal esta vez?! ¡Solo estaba divirtiéndome viendo vídeos con Todomatsu!

Ichimatsu agudizó su mirada antes de tomarlo del cuello de la camisa para acercarlo a él de forma amenazante, logrando que el mayor tragara saliva.

 _OhAkatsukaSenseiVoyaMorir._

 _TuHermosoYSensualPrimógenitoVaAMorir._

 _PerdónameAkatsukaSensei._

Cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe mortal, pero éste nunca llegó. Y, cuando los abrió (rogando internamente que no fuese un grave error) descubrió el ceño fruncido de Ichimatsu.

—¿Acaso te parece considerado encerrarte en el baño con el hermano a quien casi violas una vez? ¿Al que golpeaste hasta dejarle un ojo morado? ¿Y con el que hasta hace poco lo dejaste abandonado en una puta cita grupal? ¿Te parece considerado que luego de haberle roto su querido smarthphone le pidas otra vez ver vídeos estúpidos en el nuevo que se compró?

Osomatsu no podía replicar. Estaba atónito.

¿Desde cuando Ichimatsu defendía a Totty?

—¿En serio te parece bien escabullirte con uno de tus hermanos mientras los otros duermen? Eso es dejarlos de lado, ¡y sobre todo si yo estuve todo este puto tiempo corrigiéndote para que me notaras, maldita sea!

Un momento, ¿qué?

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a formular la pregunta mental cuando Ichimatsu lo empujó contra la pared y lo besó. Un beso húmedo, lleno de hambre y deseo. O al menos eso parecía, cuando Ichimatsu se apretaba contra él y se frotaba apenas en sus piernas.

La lengua era tan invasiva que lo dejaba fuera de juego y continuó de esa manera por dos minutos más hasta que Ichimatsu necesitó respirar. El hilillo de saliva que unía sus bocas desapareció al instante cuando el cuarto hermano se apartó lo suficiente para poder mirarlo con reproche, y si la luz lunar no mentía, también con un suave sonrojo.

—Me lo debías—susurró, para después deslizarse entre las sombras lo más rápido posible. Osomatsu pestañeó, sintiendo aún la sensación de la boca de su hermano demandando más de la suya.

Su espalda empezó a arrastrarse despacio por los azulejos, hasta que quedó sentado. Ichimatsu parecía haberle robado toda la energía con ese beso. Y probablemente también su cordura.

¿Dónde quedaba la consideración con él?

O era que acaso... ¿todo radicaba en que no lo veía como un hermano?

Osomatsu tenía mucho en que pensar.

Y hacer.

A la mierda la consideración.

* * *

 **Yay, logré publicarlo un día después también~ Me está gustando poder todavía mantener este desafío ;w; y ahora espero que me sea más ameno ya que salí de mi infierno ;A; me estoy sintiendo de a poquito mejor también por eso.**

 **Pues bien~ Un OsoIchi, o mejor dicho, un IchiOso x'D No pude evitar shippear OsoTodo e IchiOso en este capítulo, pero también metí por ahí un leve IchiTodo -si ustedes lo quieren ver así, ya que en realidad Ichi estaba celoso pero de Oso- xD Tomé de referencia capítulos de la primera temporada (la casi violación, el golpe que le da cuando se independizan) además de los de ésta (cita grupal, smartphone) uvu**

 **La verdad es que SÍ pensé en una razón para que Ichi bese a Oso y le diga que se lo debía, pero como soy cruel les dejaré la duda para que estimulen su imaginación de lectores~**

 **Saben que los amo xP**

 **¡Gracias por leerme siempre! 3**

 _Bel_


	11. 10

**10.**

 **A.**

Karamatsu caminaba por las calles tranquilamente. Sus lentes de sol cubrían sus ojos y lo protegían de los rayos poderosos del _sunshine._ Estaba con tiempo libre, sin preocupaciones sobre qué hacer luego ya que por fin había logrado negarse a sus hermanos y por lo tanto no tenía asuntos pendientes que atender.

Se sentía bien.

Por su mente se cruzó el pensamiento de que quizás debería hacerle una visita a Chibita, para consentir también a su estómago que tantos dolores había sufrido cuando estaba estresado cumpliéndole las tareas a sus hermanos. Sonrió.

Sí, era un plan perfecto. Además, su visita alegraría a su pequeño amigo, ¿acaso no seguía siendo el hombre más amable del mundo? Siempre pensando en los demás...

Una hora y media después, entre bocados y sorbos, Karamatsu había terminado de contarle todo su día a Chibita, quien terminaba de preparar su tercer plato.

—Claro que soy el hombre más amable del mundo y por eso mismo debí negarme esta vez. Mis queridos brothers deben aprender a hacer las cosas por su cuenta, ¿verdad que sí? Ellos creen que soy cruel, pero en realidad los estoy ayudando. _Great! ¿_ No?

Chibita sintió como uno de sus ojos empezaba a adquirir un pequeño tic. Durante todo el tiempo que Karamatsu había estado hablando, no dejaba de repetir que era amable y bondadoso, paciente y buena persona. Sabía que Karamatsu era el más propenso a recibir ataques de sus hermanos e incluso sufrir por su causa, pero...

—Creo que hiciste mal—dijo, sirviéndole el último plato del día (porque sabía que no le iba a pagar y ya no quería perder más dinero... aunque muy en el fondo sabía que seguiría haciéndolo)

—¿Eh? W-Why?!

Chibita le dirigió la mirada y una vez tuvo sus manos libres se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo desafiante.

—¿No dijiste que tus hermanos le pasaron todo el trabajo a Choromatsu? Él fue el único que no se aprovechó de ti e incluso te ayudó a que pudieras negarte, ¿no es así? ¡Y tú lo dejaste solo! Eso no es algo que haría un hombre amable. Maldición, es tan sencillo como contar hasta diez. Le diste la espalda a Choromatsu cuando él te dio antes todo el brazo.

Karamatsu se quedó de piedra al escuchar todo el discurso de su amigo. Pestañeó, dejando los platillos en la mesa pues ni siquiera había llegado a probar bocado con todo lo que había oído. El estómago parecía habérsele cerrado y sabía que no se le volvería a abrir hasta que no resolviera ese problema que Chibita le había hecho notar.

—T-Ti... Tienes razón. Iré a ayudarlo... ¡Tengo que ir a ayudarlo!—exclamó decidido antes de salir corriendo, dejando el plato humeante de comida muy atrás. Y la sonrisa orgullosa de Chibita también... la misma sonrisa que el pequeño borró cuando Karamatsu regresó como por arte de magia para decirle algo más.

—¿Por qué volviste? ¡No te daré más oden hasta que arregles las cosas!—avisó, pero Karamatsu solo negó con la cabeza antes de mirarlo con gratitud.

—Tú realmente eres el hombre más amable del mundo, Chibita—declaró con una sonrisa.

El menor sintió como todo su cuerpo se acaloraba y su boca enmudecía, como si le hubieran anestesiado las cuerdas vocales.

Karamatsu volvió a despedirse para luego marchar con el mismo apuro de antes, lo cual Chibita agradeció. Nunca había sabido calmar el rubor en su rostro, pero eso era lo de menos.

Ahora se preguntaba cómo demonios iba a calmar el latir desenfrenado de su corazón.

 **B.**

Las dos empleadas caminaban indignadas por la empresa luego de haber discutido fieramente con su jefe. Jyushiko intentaba contener sus manos en un puño para no golpear ninguna pared o mueble e Ichiko no dejaba de cepillar su largo y sedoso cabello para no regresar a increpar a ese idiota.

—Los hombres son escorias. No habíamos hecho nada malo y se descargó con nosotras—comentó, frunciendo el ceño para aparentar estar más enojada que dolida. Jyushiko no le respondió al estar tan concentrada en canalizar su ira, así que decidió simplemente preguntarle cosas que solo necesitaran un sí o un no—. ¿Quieres salir afuera? Vayamos debajo de la escalera como siempre—Jyushiko asintió y ella se preocupó.

Si estaba tan enojada como para ni siquiera poder hablar sería mejor rezar para que pasase pronto.

Más pronto que tarde estuvieron por fin debajo de la escalera en el pequeño patio trasero que tenía la empresa. Por suerte era bastante grande y contaba con ese reducido espacio al aire libre que muchas veces se usaba para fumar o escapar un poco de la rutina (Porque sí, para las travesuras no hay edad)

Sin embargo, desde que habían ingresado casi al mismo tiempo al trabajo y se habían conocido más a fondo, Ichiko y Jyushiko habían hecho de ese patio tan sencillo su lugar especial. Era como desconectarse del interior asfixiante del papeleo y traqueteo de las teclas para recordar que allá afuera había aire y mucha vida.

Además, las relajaba en exceso y justamente era eso lo que ahora necesitaban. Ichiko suspiró, sentándose al lado de Jyushiko que ya había tomado su lugar en el piso. No hacia falta que lo dijeran, pero debajo de la escalera que conducía al piso principal de la empresa, se sentían resguardadas. Era como si nadie las viese y probablemente así fuera.

—A veces me dan ganas de renunciar—comentó, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga y soltó un pequeño respingo cuando ella pasó su brazo por los suyos para abrazarla.

—A mí también, pero pienso en que aquí tengo a Ichiko-chan y entonces las cosas dejan de ser tan malas—confesó, recargándose suavemente en ella también. Ichiko sintió como se sonrojaba y una sonrisa se le escapaba sin permiso de los labios.

—En ese caso tendremos que seguir trabajando juntas—susurró, acomodándose cuan gatita en ella. Jyushiko empezó a acariciar su cabello, sintiendo como todo su enfado quedaba atrás a medida que sus dedos se perdían en aquellos mechones tan sedosos. Era algo relajante en exceso.

—Si permanezco al lado de Ichiko-chan todo estará bien.

Ichiko rió con suavidad. Sí, ¿quién necesitaba a un hombre? Contaba con su mejor amiga en aquel basurero.

No necesitaba más.

Y, ¿por qué no? Esa pequeña semilla de amistad pronto podría crecer y florecer en un gran amor, aunque estuvieran en pleno descampado.

La magia del cariño.

* * *

 **Perdonen si esto quedo muy aburrido o algo (?) pero es que literalmente no sabía de que escribir e improvisé ;w; Mi idea original era escribir de los tres sketches pero el tercero terminó siendo descartado porque me dio flojera buscarle nombres a las supuestas 'novias' de los ninis xD (por cierto, amé a las de Kara y Totty 3)**

 **Aunque bueno, no voy a mentir: El primer drabble es porque el KaraBita me está pudiendo MUCHO (cofcofCluycofcof) y el segundo porque prácticamente no participé en el evento Suujivember del mes pasado por mis problemas personales :( Así que, justo Ichiko y Jyushiko se prestaron para esto *-* La verdad es que no soy fan del yuri, pero ellas quedan tan bien hasta estéticamente x'D y ya que estamos se lo dedico a mi waifu** **MonickKeehl** **que los tiene de OTP 3**

 **Ah~ Creo estos dos drabbles son muy diabeticos, ¿no? Pero bueno, estoy satisfecha (?) ¡Sobre todo porque lo publiqué temprano! Ahora que ando de vacaciones ando aprovechando lo más que puedo ;w;9 Tengo de meta publicar al menos cinco one-shots... deseenme suerte porque la voy a necesitar x'D**

 **También ayer subí un vídeo en mi página de FB! Un vídeo hecho y editado completamente por mí, narrando uno de mis textos sobre violencia de género. Espero que se pasen si les interesa! Lo agradecería muchísimo. La página es** _"Monik & Bel" _**¡También pueden ver los dibujos de Moni! Tienen muchas cositas ahí, chequeen los álbumes jajaja.**

 **¡Gracias por seguir leyéndome!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 _Bel_


	12. 11

**11.**

No podía dejar de llorar.

Lo habían raptado, lo habían alejado de su arrecife y aún peor, de su familia. Mil veces su padre le había advertido que no debía nadar cerca de la superficie y mucho menos cuando un barco navegaba con esas enormes redes, pero había sido necio y lo había hecho de todas formas.

Y ahora yacía en el camerino del capitán, solo, desolado y con una soga que lo sostenía a la pata de un mueble. Ni siquiera le habían dejado alguna fuente de agua, ni una cubeta ni paños. Nada.

Lo único que lo humedecía en ese momento eran sus lágrimas que desde sus ojos caían a su cola de pez que ya empezaba a resquebrajarse por la sequedad.

Tenía mucho miedo. Sabía de las historias crueles de las sirenas y tritones que habían desafiado a los humanos y en como eran vendidos o incluso disecados por puro interés o morbo en tierra firme. Esperaba correr con suerte, pero considerando que habían sido el único de su reino que habían raptado, lo dudaba demasiado.

Iba a seguir lamentándose cuando un estruendo lo desestabilizó y lo tiró al suelo por completo, haciéndolo golpearse el brazo. Gimió apenas e intentó recuperar el equilibrio, pero el barco empezó a moverse de forma brusca. Luego comenzó a oír gritos y sonidos de metales chocando entre sí. A todo eso le siguieron los disparos.

Y por último, la puerta rompiéndose de una patada.

—¡La encontré! ¡Encontré a la sirena!—Un pirata vestido de puro amarillo apareció en el marco, haciendo señas hacia algo o alguien que había dejado más atrás.

—¡Entonces tómala YA! ¡No podré mantenerlos por mucho más tiempo!—exclamó una voz a la lejanía, notándose forzada. Como si estuviese reteniendo un gran peso.

Choromatsu solo pudo volver a encogerse en sí mismo como todo ese tiempo lo había hecho. Si le quedase energía podría luchar, pero así seco como se estaba quedando, no valía la pena. Vio con terror como ese pirata se acercaba y cerró los ojos esperando un golpe en el rostro o incluso que su espada atravesara su corazón, sin embargo nada de eso llegó. Más bien, el pirata pareció tener una pizca de piedad y lo tomó en brazos con delicadeza y calma y lo sostuvo con firmeza para después salir corriendo de allí.

Su aleta verde sintió todo el golpe (y alivio) de las ráfagas de viento y no pudo evitar sonreír apenas cuando vio como ese humano que lo mantenía sujeto se dirigía directo a la barandilla, como si fuese a saltar por ella.

—¡Rápido, Ichimatsu-niisan! ¡Ya la tengo, ven a la balsa! ¡Hay que regresar al barco!—vociferó esa voz grave antes de por fin lanzarse al agua o al menos eso creía Choromatsu, porque aterrizaron en una cosa de madera que soportó extremadamente bien su peso.

Choromatsu estaba atónito. Había pasado de estar seco a estar ahora levemente mojado por todo el chapoteo que habían ocasionado. Disimuladamente, cuando ese pirata se agachó para mantener el equilibrio, movió su cola de manera que la punta pudiese tocar el agua y refrescarla un poco. El humano notó eso y le sonrió, causándole un escalofrío a Choromatsu. No sabía interpretar las sonrisas humanas, ¿era bueno? ¿era malo? Sí, lo había sacado de donde estaba pero, ¿qué o quién le aseguraba que no iría a un sitio peor?

Todos esos pensamientos causaban estragos en su cabeza y cuando pensó que esta vez había llegado su verdadero final, el pirata se acercó al agua y ahuecando sus manos para simular una pequeña piscina, le robó un poco al mar y se la tiró directo a las escamas. Choromatsu se estremeció levemente de placer.

—Mi hermano y yo nos encargamos de rescatar a las sirenas secuestradas por barcos piratas como éste. No te preocupes, sabemos bien que perteneces al Arrecife de Coral. Tu cola y color de piel lo indican. Hemos leído mucho sobre sirenas, ¡estarás bien!—Entonces le sonrió y el corazón del tritón se confundió.

Hasta ese momento, había pensado que solo existía un único Sol.

Y ahora aparecía otro, en el rostro de ese humano, de ese pirata, en sus labios. Se hubiese quedado embobado de no ser porque el supuesto hermano saltó también a la balsa, desestabilizándolos de su momento.

—Rápido Jyushimatsu, ¡hay que irnos de aquí!

Apenas recibió la orden, el pirata sumergió sus brazos a cada lado de la balsa y empezó a moverlos frenéticamente. Choromatsu se quedó mudo -como lo había estado desde su secuestro- al ver tanta energía por parte de un simple humano.

Las gotas de agua salada caían en su rostro, torso y escamas y entonces decidió dejar de pensar tanto y cerrar los ojos.

Por alguna razón, no podía desconfiar de alguien que tuviese el Sol en su sonrisa.

* * *

 **La verdad es que esto iba a ser más largo (?) de hecho iba a ser otra idea, pero me pareció poco original -hubiera sido muy parecida a Verdades- y pues, no quiero perder más calidad de lo que ya lo hago (?) No sé, siento que estoy perdiendo calidad y mis trabajos empiezan a volverse mediocres :c pero bueno, trato de no pensar en eso y seguir.**

 **Prácticamente, la idea de esto es: Choro es un tritón pero le llamo sirena porque sí, porque es una damisela en apuros (?) y lo secuestraron en el Arrecife donde vivía con su hermano Kara (quien como siempre huyó o se quedó mirando(?) Pensé en que lo hubiese secuestrado la versión pirata de Oso, y luego como ven los hermanos Jyushi e Ichi lo rescatan y lo llevarán a su hogar de nuevo~ Luego me imaginé que Choro se enamoraba de ese pirata y pues ahí empezaba todo un drama como el de La Sirenita (?) Pero no lo voy a seguir así que imagínenlo (?)**

 **Amé mucho esa escena Wakaba, maldición x'D Y la canción de Chibita más el llamado de Totty hacia Oso por su miedo 3 Fueron mis partes favoritas qwq Espero que se animen a hacer más Wakaba. Jyushi y Choro quedan muy hermosos juntos ;w;**

 **Espero les haya gustado y gracias por leerme~ Recuerden que pueden seguirnos a mi waifu y a mí en Monik & Bel en FB 3**

 _Bel_


	13. 12

**AVISO: ESTO LO TENÍA LISTO HACE RATO PERO ESPERÉ A QUE MI WAIFU TERMINASE UN DIBUJO PARA EL DRABBLE ANTERIOR ASÍ SE LOS COMUNICABA. VAYAN CORRIENDO A NUESTRA PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK A VERLO PORQUE FANFICTION NO DEJA PONER IMÁGENES UGH.**

 **12.**

 **A. Misterioso Jyushimatsu.**

Ahora no solo eran Ichimatsu y Todomatsu los que observaban con atención (y un poco de celos, ¿para qué mentir?) como esa mujer esperaba a la salida de su casa a que Jyushimatsu apareciera.

Choromatsu miró a su izquierda, descubriendo a sus dos hermanos mayores y después ladeó apenas la cabeza hacia su derecha, donde los otros restantes estaban también agazapados. Entonces, recalculó la situación que estaban viviendo: Espiaban (por segunda vez) a su quinto hermano en su _"relación"_ con una chica, en vez de dejarlo en paz (como debieron haber hecho desde el principio) e irse a algún lugar lejos para no estorbar.

Quizás con Chibita para llenarse los estómagos... aunque obviamente disfrazados para no poner su vida en riesgo (más de lo que ya lo harían, claro está)

—Deberíamos dejar de ver por la ven...

—¡Shhh! Ya salió.

Choromatsu quiso decirle mil cosas al mayor de todos por callarlo, pero no pudo con su propia curiosidad y volvió a agacharse apenas con tal de poder ver como se desenvolvería su hermano con aquella extraña mujer.

Y su sorpresa fue igual o mayor que la de los demás cuando vieron que su hermano seguía de largo pese a sus palabras y que incluso continuaba caminando cuando ella se tiró al suelo, aferrándose a sus piernas en busca de alguna respuesta. O mirada.

El silencio fue sepulcral y lo único que lo rompió segundos después, cuando las siluetas ya habían desaparecido, fue Ichimatsu incorporándose.

—Jyushimatsu sabe lo que hace. Será mejor que dejemos de espiarlos.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero si fue tu idea, Ichimatsu-niisan!—exclamó Todomatsu que tenía su celular en la mano ya que había estado sacándoles fotos _(un futuro informe personal para triunfar también)_ de forma sigilosa.

—Sí, pero solo quería asegurarme que esa mujer no fuera peligrosa para él—Les dio la espalda y empezó a alejarse, pero eso no impidió que siguiera hablando con su voz apagada—. Jyushimatsu ya demostró que sabe lo que hace, así que dejemoslo estar.

Y no espero a que le respondieran que se marchó a los callejones de sus felinos.

Los cuatro se miraron entre , Todomatsu por alguna razón guardó se celular casi de forma automática. Karamatsu volvió a ponerse sus lentes de sol y Osomatsu empezó a mirar al techo.

Choromatsu fue el que dirigió su mirada a cada uno antes de fruncir el ceño.

"Maldición Ichimatsu, ¿cómo hiciste para sumir el ambiente de tanta incomodidad? Ahora entiendo porque siempre estás con Jyushimatsu"

 **B. Discúlpame.**

De acuerdo, eso era incómodo. Muy incómodo.

Tenía que admitir que el comienzo era su culpa, está bien, lo admitía, ¡pero eso ya se escapaba de su control! ¿Cómo iba a predecir que Dayon y Dekapan los enredarían de esa... incómoda -otra vez- manera?

Ahora sentía como su entrepierna era levemente presionada por la rodilla de su hermano, que aún mantenía el silencio desde que habían salido de la casa.

Resumidamente, Choromatsu había avisado a sus padres que iría a pescar y Karamatsu cuan sanguijuela se sumó al plan aunque el contrario nunca le hubiese dicho que sí... pero tampoco que no.

Aunque no había pensado que no le hablaría para nada. Ni siquiera para pedirle carnada. O consultarle cual comprar. _Algo._

En ese contexto, era muy complicado seguir el consejo de Chibita para poder disculparse por fin. Desde que había hablado con él sobre su abandono a Choromatsu aquel día en el que aprendió a negarse, había intentado encontrar la oportunidad para poder hacerlo, pero no la hallaba.

Y por fin, la pesca se había presentado casi de forma salvadora...

...y Dayon y Dekapan de forma arruinadora.

Ahora no solo luchaba por encontrar las palabras para pedir perdón, sino también para no sonrojarse o tener una erección (y no es que fuese un incestuoso, pero por favor, era virgen y hacia mucho que no se masturbaba) contra la rodilla de su hermano, sin mencionar, además, que no podía mantenerle la mirada.

Se estremeció de arriba a abajo cuando Choromatsu se movió apenas para buscar una salida de tanto enredo, aunque gracias al temblor de Karamatsu debió frenarse.

El silencio que tanto tiempo había estado sobre ellos pareció adoptar un nuevo peso, el mismo que Choromatsu transmitió a la entrepierna del mayor para prácticamente aplastar su pene. Karamatsu volvió a estremecerse, pero esta vez de dolor.

—B-Buraza...—murmuró adolorido y hasta un poco asustado.

—Acabo de recordar que tenía cuentas pendientes contigo, Karamatsu-niisan.

Toda la piel del segundo hermano se erizó al oír el tono amenazante en la voz de Choromatsu.

—¡P-Perdóname, buraza...!—lloriqueó, pero de todas formas la rodilla volvió a aplastarlo.

Y el silencio no volvió debido a sus gritos.

* * *

 **De acueeeerdo, esto quedo muy raro, aunque más que nada el primero ._. Muy raro. O sea no me convence, pero al mismo tiempo sí, porque es mejor ser raro a ser normal ¿? Okya xD**

 **El sketch de Jyushi y Eitarou me dejó con dudas, ¿por qué Jyushi se mantuvo en sus cabales con la mamá? ¿Por qué los hermanos no lo arruinaron todo? -con Homura tampoco lo hicieron, ¿será que saben que si se meten en sus asuntos Jyushi los puede prácticamente matar?- ¡¿Por qué le arruinan las cosas a Totty y a los otros no?! :v muchas preguntas... y salió esa cosa rara ¿? Aunque el final si tiene un poco de 'lógica' (si la podemos llamar así) de que Ichi cuida a Jyushi y que ambos suelen estar juntos porque son raros a su manera, y raro con raro se entienden (?) O no sé, es tarde y no sé que estoy diciendo xD**

 **El segundo drabble... Kara se lo merecía. Por puto. Nada más que decir (?)**

 **CREO que el próximo capítulo será el último antes de irse el anime a hiatus y podré tomar un descanso xD ha sido un poco complicado seguir el reto, pero me alegra de ir cumpliendo. En caso de terminarlo me sentiré muy orgullosa porque nunca fallé hasta ahora 3**

 **Y RECUERDEN VER EL DIBUJO DE MI WAIFU DEL CAPÍTULO 11 PORQUE ES HERMOSO.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 _Bel_


	14. TottyWeLoveYou

**De acuerdo.**

 **Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que yo sé perfectamente que esto es un anime de comedia absurda y humor negro. Lo sé y lo respeto y hasta yo misma sé que no puedo o no debería ponerme así.**

 **Pero, ¿saben qué?**

 **Lo hice.**

 **Me enojé. Y me entristeció mucho el capítulo de hoy.**

 **No, no soy una loca fanática ni tampoco una exagerada. Quizás me vean así, pero no lo soy. Y la razón por la que me pongo en esta postura luego de esta mierda de capítulo es ésta: Me vi reflejada y detesto las injusticias.**

 **¿Expulsar a Todomatsu de la familia porque él no era fracasado? ¿o porque era un maldito con sus hermanos?**

 **¿Tengo que recordarles que Todomatsu decidió ir con Atsushi a la cita grupal aunque sabía que le robaría a todas las chicas para no escoger entre sus hermanos?**

 **¿Que en la cita a la que fue con Oso en esta temporada, se hizo a un lado para no entorpecer a su hermano que se desenvolvió bien al cabo de un tiempo? REGRESÓ SOLO Y TODO A LA CASA.**

 **¡¿O ya olvidaron cómo defendió a Choromatsu de Osomatsu en el famoso capítulo 24 aunque sabía que Osomatsu se lo iba a madrear dejándole un ojo morado?!**

 **¡Todo bien con que no te guste el personaje, pero el staff haciendo esto...! (lo más triste es que lo seguirán haciendo, lel)**

 **Pero al menos yo no quiero seguir viendo disfrute a costa del sufrimiento de mi bebé.**

 **O que las cosas después de hoy queden así.**

 **Esta temporada lo están matando prácticamente Y YA ME CANSÉ.**

 **Al carajo el anime absurdo. Decidí organizar una actividad en la que honremos a Totty como personaje y pequeño hermano, tal como debe ser.**

 **Puede ser escrito, dibujo, cosplay, lo que sea. El único requisito es que sea Todomatsu Centric. Todomatsu disfrutando. Si vas a meter feels, QUE SEAN PARA LOS OTROS CINCO.**

 **QUE SUFRAN POR HABER SIDO UNAS BASURAS.**

 **Y tu trabajo debe ser difundido en redes sociales (la que quieras) bajo el hashtag: #TottyWeLoveYou (Totty, nosotros te amamos)**

 **El tiempo límite es hasta este viernes, o sea hasta el 29 de diciembre.**

 **Hoy no tengo ganas de escribir drabbles, pero este viernes...**

 _Los voy a llenar de rosa._

 **P.D: Lamento si estoy cortante, o si sonaré grosera ahora, pero si vas a venir a decirme que exagero o que me calme de forma despectiva creyéndome histérica, puedes seguir de largo.**

 **Gracias, espero se animen a participar.**

 _Bel_


	15. 14

**14.**

—Hace calor, Choromatsu-niisan.

La voz cantarina de Todomatsu le hizo aumentar la velocidad para llegar lo más pronto posible a Jyushimatsu, dejar la bandeja con la limonada helada a sus pies, tomar un abanico e ir al lado del menor de todos para empezar a refrescarlo.

—Oe, Choromatsu. Mi gato tiene calor también—dijo Ichimatsu, señalando al minino que tenía dormido en su regazo—. Tráeme agua así lo mojo un poco, aunque no muy fría, ¿entendiste? No me hagas castigarte otra vez.

Choromatsu se estremeció al oír la palabra castigo, a diferencia de Todomatsu a quien le causó curiosidad. Miró hacia el cuarto hermano, habiendo parado la oreja.

—¿Castigar? ¿De qué me perdí?

—¡Ichimatsu-niisan castiga a quienes se portan mal!—exclamó Jyushimatsu, luego de haber dado un gran sorbo a su limonada al punto de vaciar el vaso.

—Nada, nada importante—respondió Ichimatsu restándole importancia, aunque en un momento pareció meditarlo antes de esbozar una sonrisa sádica—. ¿Verdad, Choromatsu?

El tercer hermano comenzó a abanicar aún más fuerte. Le bastaba con oír el aire que provocaba antes que seguir escuchando los sadismos del cuarto.

Se preguntaba cuando volverían los mayores. Desde que los habían dejado solos, los menores lo forzaban a ser su sirviente.

 _Bien merecido lo tenía._

Pero es que ellos se pasaban.

—Eww, Choromatsu-niisan—Pero fue Todomatsu el que no tardó en volver a tomar la palabra—. Estás todo sudado—El mayor había pensado que le daría una patada, al fin y al cabo nadie quiere tener a alguien cerca con unos charcos bajo el brazo, pero Totty le sonrió con afecto.

O eso parecía.

Porque seguíamos hablando de _Totty._

—Tengo algo que te aliviaría mucho. Espera aquí.

Y sin decir más, se levantó de donde estaba, dejando a los tres con curiosidad (a Choromatsu también con un poco de miedo) y a la expectativa de lo que se le había ocurrido.

No tardó ni cinco minutos en aparecer con un traje de baño.

En la mano.

 **De chica.**

Choromatsu empezó a sentir como su cara ardía.

—¿Q-Qué… rayos…?

—Digamos que cuando Osomatsu-niisan le robó esto a Totoko-chan yo vi donde lo escondió. Es hermoso, ¿verdad? Casi no cubre el trasero y tiene estos hermosos volados en el sostén. Además, te gusta el naranja, ¿no, Choromatsu-niisan?

—¡Y-Yo no voy a…!

—Oh, sí que lo harás—dijo sombrío Ichimatsu desde atrás, yendo con él y tomándolo de los brazos para inmovilizarlo—. ¡Jyushimatsu! ¡Desnudo rápido!—Pareció decir en una especie de orden, que el quinto hermano no tardó en obedecer.

Choromatsu literalmente sintió un remolino antes de percibir la temperatura del ambiente en la piel.

Lo había desnudado por completo.

—¡N-no! ¡D-¡Déjenme, estúpidos! ¡Esto ya es pasarse!

—Claro, porque acusar a tus hermanos menores de tu cambio de look horrible no es pasarse—recriminó Ichimatsu al oído, disfrutando luego de como Todomatsu colocaba la parte inferior del traje por sus piernas.

—¡N-No…! ¡No me pongas eso!—Empezó a mover frenéticamente sus piernas, pero Jyushimatsu lo detuvo con tanta fuerza que supo que era mejor dejarse a luchar y que le rompiera algún hueso.

Pronto su entrepierna fue cubierta por el traje de baño de Totoko y no tardó mucho tiempo para que también le pusieran el sostén.

Sintió con un sudor frío como Ichimatsu se lo ataba a la espalda, antes de percibir como delineaba la línea de su columna.

—Tienes una piel realmente fina, Choromatsu-niisan—susurró.

—¡N-No me digas "niisan" ahora! ¡Oscuromatsu! ¡Asquerosomatsu! ¡Cuando Osomatsu-niisan y Karamatsu-niisan se enteren de esto ya verán lo que les espera!—gritó, revolviéndose a todos lados.

Y a pesar de los exagerados movimientos que estaba haciendo, pudo notar como Todomatsu extendía una dulce sonrisa como la más pura venganza.

—¿Crees que no nos vamos a encargar de ellos, también?

Choromatsu supo que todo estaba perdido.

* * *

 **Pueden tomarlo como incesto o simple molestia fraternal (?)**

 **Choro se pasó de puto, jaja.**

 **Gracias por leer :)**

 _Bel_


	16. 15

**15.**

Luego de que su madre hubiese tirado el tarro por la ventana, los seis se sumieron en una atmósfera extraña. Aunque el que peor se la llevaba era Ichimatsu, quien con su cabeza decaída dejaba que el aura de depresión lo rodeara más y más.

¿Por qué costaba tanto poder untar un pan con lo que quería?

Jyushimatsu giró apenas su cabeza hacia él, preocupado al oírlo suspirar.

—Ichimatsu-niisan… no te preocupes, ¡podemos comprar otro tarro! Uno que sí se quiera abrir.

—O podrían simplemente haberlo puesto bajo el agua caliente—dijo Todomatsu, recibiendo miradas desaprobadoras de todos los demás.

—¡Ya te dijimos que eso sería como perder, Totty!—reclamó Osomatsu, logrando que el menor frunciera el ceño.

—¿Entonces prefieren despellejarse las manos y quedarse sin comer antes de perder contra un tarro… porque lo meten bajo el agua caliente? ¿En serio?

Todomatsu observó como todos asentían con la cabeza lentamente al tiempo que lo miraban fijo.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Realmente son unos idiotas!

—Es imposible que tú lo comprendas, Todomatsu—comentó el mayor de todos, cruzándose de brazos—. Después de todo eres el menor y tú no te ensucias las manos. Jamás comprenderías lo difícil que es abrir ese tarro.

Los demás le dieron la razón y el más pequeño sintió como le hervía la sangre.

—Con que… no comprendo…—murmuró Totty de forma sombría. Miró a Ichimatsu, quien se había mantenido ajeno a la discusión -el solo quería el maldito aderezo- y les dio la espalda para comenzar a irse—. Ya veremos si realmente no comprendo.

Y una vez dicho eso, salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

—¿Qué mosca la picó?—preguntó Choromatsu confundido.

—Ahh, quien sabe. Pero no importa—Osomatsu le restó importancia con la mano—. Es el menor. Es caprichoso y…

No pudo terminar su oración cuando un tarro asesino pasó por la ventana que anteriormente su madre había roto y le dio de lleno en la cabeza. Osomatsu cayó fulminado al suelo y el contenido del frasco se derramó por todo el piso luego de que su tapa se hubiese retirado.

—¡Ahí tienes tu comprensión, estúpido e inútil hermano mayor de mierda!—Fue lo que se oyó desde abajo.

Todomatsu no perdonaba nada.

* * *

 **No pude evitarlo (?) Quizás aún estoy algo resentida con los otros cinco idiotas por lo que le hicieron a mi bebé :') Y lamento la demora, tuve algunos altibajos emocionales pero creo que ya estoy mejor.**

 **¡Por cierto! Mi waifu está organizando UN FANZINE DE FANFICS DE OSOMATSU-SAN. La publicación está marcada en Facebook de nuestra página Monik & Bel**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 _Bel_


	17. 16

**16.**

Chibita no podía evitar mirar con pena a la chica frente a él. Totoko había llegado a su puesto casi a mitad de la noche, con los hombros y la cabeza caídos. Rendida. Lo primero que pensó fue que nadie había asistido a su concierto -como normalmente sucedía- y se estaba preparando para darle las típicas palabras de aliento -como siempre hacía- cuando Totoko se sentó delante y se tiró en la mesa.

—Dame lo de siempre pero más fuerte—pidió, logrando sorprenderlo. Desde que se había enterado que Nya-chan ya no tomaba tanto para cuidar su salud, ella comenzó a imitarla pues no sería menos… ¿Qué habría sucedido para que Totoko mandara todo eso al carajo y ahora quisiera emborracharse?

Iba a preguntarle si estaba segura, pero tal como si ella hubiese adivinado su intención, le dedicó una mirada asesina que dejaba en claro que no replicara y le obedeciera.

"Bueno, al menos ella paga" Pensó Chibita, intentando no sentirse tan culpable. Le sirvió un poco de sake y quedó boquiabierto cuando Totoko se lo arrebató antes de siquiera apoyarlo en la mesa.

—Hey, ten más cu…

—¡¿Qué está mal conmigo, Chibita?!

—¿Eh?

Totoko se le tiró encima, tomándolo del cuello de su camisa para acercarlo a su rostro. Chibita pudo ver entonces que ya estaba sonrojada, aunque no sabía si decir que por el alcohol o por el llanto.

Porque sí: las lágrimas de Totoko no dejaban de deslizarse por sus mejillas.

—O-Oye, Totoko…—murmuró inseguro al verla así. La verdad era que era más hábil tratando riñas de borrachos que a las damas llorando.

—¡Ellos me abandonaron! ¡Ellos se fueron tras esa vecina nueva que tienen! ¡Ya no existo! ¡No me quieren! ¡Se olvidaron de mí!—chilló, soltándolo de golpe para refugiarse en sus propias manos y llorar a los gritos en ellas. Chibita a duras penas lograba reaccionar ante la situación, pero intentó cooperar.

No le gustaba ver a sus amigos en ese estado.

—No sé bien que sucedió, pero supongo que hablas de los sextillizos, ¿no? No te preocupes, ellos están locos por ti. Puedo dar fe de eso—dijo, con voz serena para poder arrullarla.

—S-Snif, snif… ¿c-cómo puedes…decir eso…?—preguntó, sorbiéndose la nariz e intentando controlar los otros sollozos.

—Porque cada vez que se emborrachan como si no hubiera un mañana, ¿a quién crees que llaman? No dejan de decir "Totoko-chan", "Totoko-chan", "Totoko-chaaan"

Totoko se ruborizó al escucharlo.

—Así que no te preocupes, ¿bien? ¡Ellos están locamente enamorados de ti, maldición! Siempre lo estuvieron y siempre lo estarán.

Totoko sonrió con levedad, acomodando sus brazos sobre la mesa mientras lo miraba.

—Chibita… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?—murmuró.

—¿Hm? Claro, dime. Pero lo mejor sería que no tomases más sake porque…

—¿Podrías volver a decir mi nombre?

Chibita alzó las cejas, sin entender.

—¿Tu nombre?

—Sí, como lo estabas haciendo recién.

—¿Eso te ayudaría a calmarte…?—preguntó, notando que al menos ya no lloraba.

—Sí…

—Aaahh… está bien. No pierdo nada haciéndolo—dijo, sintiendo un poco de pena por lo que iba a hacer al punto de sonrojarse. Respiró profundo y comenzó: —Totoko-chan, Totoko-chan, Totoko-chan…

Ella se acurrucó en sus propios brazos y sonrió.

Su nombre en la voz de Chibita sonaba hermoso.

* * *

 **La verdad es que mi idea original era otra, pero el ligero y tierno ChibiTodo logró conquistarme(?)**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 _Bel_


	18. 17

**17.**

—¿Sabes? Yo nunca tuve un papá.

Karahiko abrió los ojos al escuchar a Osoma. Pestañeó, mirándola. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia en las aguas y había decidido relajarse, aprovechando también que las demás personas habían abandonado el lugar.

—¿No conociste a tu papá?—preguntó, acomodándose mejor para poder mantener una conversación más larga. Osoma negó con la cabeza y él torció los labios.

—Mi mamá me dijo que él no me quería, así que nos abandonó—contó, empezando a jugar con sus piecitos que colgaban desde la roca. Karahiko sintió la rabia en el pecho y frunció el ceño.

Hace meses que él junto a Todomi estaban buscando un bebé de ambos, pero no lo conseguían. Y saber que gente que tenía hijos con facilidad los abandonaba a su suerte, era algo que lo enfurecía demasiado.

Tuvo que apretar los puños debajo del agua para no golpear la piedra que lo sostenía.

—¿Tú y Todomi-san están buscando un bebé también?—preguntó, logrando sobresaltar a Karahiko que se había perdido en su mundo. Por la furia había olvidado que Osoma estaba ahí.

—Nosotros… uh… sí—respondió en un hilo de voz, con un ligero sonrojo.

—No te preocupes, sé muy bien como se hacen los bebés—dijo, poniéndose de pie.

—¡¿Eh?!

—Sí, y por eso fue que le dije a Todomi-san que viniera a esta hora, porque los demás se van y ya no hay nadie, y entonces eso que hacen los adultos para tener bebés es efectivo.

—E-Espera, Osoma-chan… no enti…

—¿Karahiko?—Se oyó de parte de una voz femenina. Karahiko se enderezó, aún en el agua y admiró la perfecta y bella silueta de Todomi envuelta en una toalla rosa claro. Estaba totalmente desnuda, exceptuando por eso y con el pelo húmedo que le caía rebelde por los hombros y la espalda.

—T-Todomi…—murmuró en voz baja, hipnotizado por aquella figura que tanto lo enloquecía cuando estaban a solas.

—¿P-Puedo entrar? O-Osoma-chan me dijo que tú lo habías pedido así que…

—¿Qué Osoma qué?—preguntó de la nada, empezando a buscar a la pequeña por todo el lugar, pero no la encontró—. Esa niña… ¡planeó todo esto…!

El sonido del agua al romperse llamó su atención y entonces vio como la toalla que había cubierto a Todomi reposaba sobre una de las piedras. Se había metido y comenzaba a remover su cabello, obviamente nerviosa por la situación.

El ambiente se llenaba de un erotismo que en las camas de sus casas no llegaban a tener.

Karahiko tragó saliva, asegurándose de que Osoma realmente no estaba ahí y decidió acercarse a su amante.

—Todomi…—ronroneó a su oído, logrando que ella se arqueara y soltara un pequeño sonido de placer.

—K-Karahiko-san…—susurró, dejándose tocar en la cintura, donde esas grandes y fuertes manos se enloquecían por su contorno.

—Antes me llamaste Karahiko, ¿verdad? Hazlo de nuevo…—pidió, llevando sus labios a trazar un camino de besos por su cuello.

—N-Ngh… ¡K-Karahiko…!—gimió, al sentir la punta de su lengua delinear su piel. Sintió como por debajo del agua buscaba separar sus piernas y no tardó en concederle el permiso—E-En serio… ¿v-vamos a hacerlo a-aquí…?—susurró, derritiéndose en sus brazos junto a sus caricias.

Y no tardó en sentir un intruso colarse por su entrepierna, que ella pronto decidió hacer invitado al reconocerlo como su dedo.

—A-Ah… e-espera… K-Karahiko…—jadeó, tomándolo de los hombros para poder mantener la firmeza. Cuando él la tocaba, sentía que se perdía.

—¿Hm? ¿Por qué, Todomi…? Siento algo mojado aquí y no es por las aguas…—comentó en voz baja, penetrándola más profundo con su dedo. Todomi se estremeció y no pidió más pausas.

—A-Ah… está bien… hazme lo que quieras, K-Karahiko…

—…no necesitas pedírmelo…

Esa noche no solo calentaron las aguas con sus temperaturas corporales y movimientos frenéticos, sino que en el vientre de Todomi pronto comenzaría a formarse lo que tanto habían deseado.

Osoma lo sintió antes de que la abandonaran por el pánico y sonrió.

Al menos podía sentirse parte de esa pequeña que iban a tener. Sabía que a diferencia de su madre, ellos la cuidarían bien.

Esperaba poder conocerla en un futuro.

* * *

 **BUENO, CHICOS. EL KARATODO FUE CANON, FUE CANON EN UN MALDITO SKETCH, ASÍ QUE OBVIO QUE ESCRIBIRÍA DE ELLOS.**

 **Ya, dejo de gritar.**

 **Fui muy feliz al verlo, fangirleé como loca, rodé y hasta hice cositas en mi página Tsurimatsu: Oso, Todo, Kara en FB, como el hacer un álbum para recopilar fanarts de Karahiko y Todomi juntos 3 LA PERFECCIÓN EXPRESADA VISUALMENTE PLZ.**

 **Les comento que para festejar tal cosa -porque no es poca cosa, saben- se decidieron los hashtags _#Zaimoku29E #ZaimokuLover29E_ y _#ZaimokuShipper29E_ ya que el 29 de enero quedó como una fecha KaraTodo 3**

 **YYY NO HAY QUE OLVIDAR QUE YA EMPEZÓ FEBRERO, MES DE KARA SEME, Y QUE EL 6 DEL MES SERÁ KARATODO DAY. No tengo nada listo hablando de fanfics, PERO ME SACARÉ LOS OJOS DE SER NECESARIO PARA TRAERLES COSITAS DE MI OTP EL 6 ¡ME ESFORZARÉ! ASÍ QUE SI ESE DÍA HAGO SPAM NO SE ENOJEN, YO LES AVISÉ (?)**

 **Para ese día se usaran los hashtags #KaraTodoDay2018 y #Zaimokumatsu2018 así que si quieren compartir algo que hagan, o imágenes, o lo que sea, úsenlos por favor 3**

 **Bueno, nos leemos pronto, gracias por leer y recuerden que EL KARATODO FUE CANON.**

 **P.D: SOLO VEN A OSOMA COMO HIJA, YA NO SHIPPEO CHOUKEI, ASÍ QUE PADRES E HIJA PLZ. Y LES HIZO TENER UNA. COSITA.**

 _Bel_


	19. 18

**18.**

—Las flores más bonitas para los ojos más bonitos.

Okiku admiró de arriba a abajo el ramo que acababan de dejarle arriba del mostrador. Era un ramo enorme, precioso, adornado con un listón de color rojo pasión junto a una tarjeta que sin leerla ya dejaba en claro que era de amor. Podía ver la perfecta y delicada letra cursiva junto a los detalles de pequeños corazones rojos dibujados.

Sonrió con ternura.

El millonario Chibita-san sí que no se rendía en absoluto.

Desde que había regresado a su pueblo, afortunadamente ya no tan pobre, había decidido abrir una florería en honor al señor que tanto se había esforzado en que recuperara su visión. Aún lamentaba no conocerlo. No haberlo visto.

Cuando el médico le dijo que le sacaría la venda una vez que la cirugía hubo pasado, le explicó que tendría que abrir sus ojos poco a poco para acostumbrarse a la luz. A su ritmo. Que no se apurara.

Y es que igual ella no quería apurarse… no si él no estaba.

Lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez, ya pudiendo ver, fue la blanca y aburrida pared del hospital.

Y ella hubiera querido que su primer contacto visual con el mundo hubiera sido _alguien_ , no algo.

Pero jamás se volvieron a cruzar.

—Agradezco de verdad el gesto, Chibita-san y usted sabe que me siento muy halagada de todo lo que me dice y regala, y que aprecio sus sentimientos pero a la vez es consciente de que no puedo corresponderlos—Nuevamente ahí estaba, rechazando al millonario que iba cada día a su florería con regalos, halagos y sonrisas.

Y es que a Okiku no le molestaba su enamoramiento, pero no podía mentirle ni aceptarlo por lástima, porque ella tampoco era capaz de engañarse a sí misma.

Por algo, aún después de tantos años, seguía esperando a Iyami.

—Vamos, Okiku… Sé que puede parecer un poco incordioso, pero al menos me gustaría que me concedieras el honor de una cita…

Okiku volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Chibita-san, usted ya sabe que no puedo abandonar mi florería. Nunca puedo saber cuando Iyami regresará. Y, cuando ese día llegué, quiero estar ahí para él.

La mirada de Chibita adoptó un tinte de tristeza, pero una sonrisa enternecida se le pintó en los labios en cuanto notó la determinación y cariño en los ojos de Okiku.

—Ah…—Suspiró, acomodándose el sombrero—. Parece ser que solo tienes ojos para él, ¿verdad?

Okiku se sonrojó tenuemente y a la vez sonrió.

—S-Sí… mis ojos son suyos, así que no puedo dedicarle mis miradas a alguien más.

Chibita sintió un pellizco en el corazón pero a la vez un orgullo bastante complicado de explicar.

Y entendió que había perdido la guerra, no la batalla.

" _Iyami, lo hiciste bien."_


	20. 19

**19.**

A partir de ese San Valentín, regalarse chocolates entre ellos se volvió costumbre y como de todas formas seguían siendo prácticamente una mierda, el día blanco no lo celebraban, sino que lo llevaban a cabo al año siguiente: Si Jyushimatsu le había dado chocolates a Karamatsu, entonces a éste le tocaba regalarle dulces el año entrante y así, la cadena no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez.

El único que nunca recibía regalos para esa fecha era Todomatsu. Siempre él se preparaba los chocolates y se los entregaba a sí mismo. Y eso también se volvió costumbre.

Al principio dolía. Dolía demasiado.

Luego ese dolor comenzó a menguar y pasó a segundo plano.

Claro que seguía ahí, todos los 14 de febrero sufría viendo como sus hermanos se regalaban chocolates hechos por ellos mismos, pero no le quedaba de otra que aceptar la dura y triste realidad.

Nadie de su familia se acordaba de él en San Valentín. Absolutamente nadie.

O al menos eso pensaba hasta esa tarde, cuando en el famoso y polémico día descubrió algo que lo dejó con mil dudas.

Había llegado de comprar todos los ingredientes para hacerse los mismos chocolates de cada año e iba dejándolos en la cocina hasta que empezara a cocinarlos.

Suspiró con tristeza en cuanto apoyó todo en la mesa, sintiendo la misma decepción de todos los San Valentín.

Decidió que lo mejor sería cambiarse pronto para empezar a preparar los chocolates y no tardó en subir a su habitación. La imagen de los chocolates de los demás, envueltos en papeles de colores y colocados en cajas con formas, provocaba que le doliese el pecho.

Nunca harían algo así para él.

Seguía pensando en eso cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se encontró un paquete rosado decorado con corazones rojos y un moño del mismo color sobre su mesita personal. Todomatsu pestañeó un par de veces antes de acercarse para leer la inscripción en la tarjeta que colgaba del lazo.

No podía creerlo. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Y los ojos se le cristalizaron cuando finalmente leyó lo que decía:

" _Para mi bebé. Feliz San Valentín. Te quiere, mamá"_

Ser el menor tenía sus ventajas.

* * *

 **Si el staff le hace bullying a mi bebé, entonces yo como fan me alisto y le doy amor con fanfics... porque si pudiera lo haría con fanarts pero como no... x'D**

 **Sé que a varios les rompe las pelotas que haga esto como hicieron con el #TottyWeLoveYou pero me la pueden chupar 3 Vivan y dejen vivir.**

 **En fin, feliz San Valentín atrasado, aunque yo no lo festejo~**

 **-le da amor a su bebé-**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 _Bel_


	21. 20

**20.**

—Tranquilos… esto no les dolerá…—El hombre que tantas cosas les había enseñado, ahora solo les sonreía con una sonrisa digna de una película de terror. Sadista, macabra… impaciente.

Los pequeños Matsu se acurrucaron los unos contra los otros y pudieron sentir como el contrario temblaba y hasta se había mojado en los pantalones. Estaban muertos de miedo y probablemente no tardarían en estarlo _de verdad._

Pensaron en su mami, en su papi y en todos esos cuentos que les leían antes de irse a dormir. Pensaron en la voz de la chica que les gustaba a los seis, preguntando si querían salir a jugar con ella. Pensaron en su primer perro, Valiente, que habían tenido que enterrar luego de que jugando en la calle un auto no lo vio y lo pisó, porque su cuerpito había salido muy lastimado de eso. Pensaron en que quizás, ahora, podrían reencontrarse con él.

Pensaron, entonces, en que Valiente no querría eso.

Valiente no querría verlos en el cielo de los perritos, porque él siempre les había ayudado.

Se había puesto debajo del árbol cuando Choromatsu quiso treparlo como un imprudente pese a saber que se iba a caer de él, pero igual quería intentarlo. Y Valiente apaciguó la caída y el feo golpe que se hubiera dado poniendo su lomo.

Se había hecho un lugar entre los brazos de Todomatsu cuando éste lloraba por alguna pesadilla desde que sus padres le habían dicho que ya no tenía edad para un peluche y por lo tanto no tenía a nadie que lo protegiera de ellas como su osito de felpa. Y Valiente había tomado su lugar.

Se había comido las verduras del almuerzo que Karamatsu odiaba. Sus padres siempre los obligaban a comer al menos una vez al día ese repugnante brócoli y Karamatsu lo detestaba al punto de querer vomitar apenas tocaba la punta de su lengua. Y Valiente se ponía debajo de la mesa, esperando a que Karamatsu extendiera su mano a escondidas y le diera la verdura.

Se había preocupado por Jyushimatsu cuando éste se raspaba en sus juegos, porque el quinto de ellos era el más bruto al momento de divertirse y muchas veces eso terminaba con él rasguñado y sangrando. Y Valiente lo veía llorando y se acercaba a su rodilla raspada para lamerla y limpiar su sangre, además de hacerle cosquillas y hacerle reír.

Se había inculpado cuando Osomatsu en sus travesuras tiraba algunas cosas y rompía algo de valor entre ellas. Y Valiente no dudaba en aparecer en la escena delante de Osomatsu, para bajar las orejas y esconder la cola entre las patas, aunque sabía que él era inocente.

Se había arriesgado a recibir golpes o patadas de los adultos cuando éstos acosaban ya fuera física o verbalmente a Ichimatsu cuando él aún podía jugar sin problemas en la vereda de la casa. Y Valiente aparecía, gruñendo y ladrando, listo para morder a alguno si osaba acercarse más al menor.

Se había ganado el corazón y amor de todos, a la vez que sus lágrimas cuando debieron despedirse.

Y también se había ganado su respeto y su confianza… confianza que, por alguna razón, por algún motivo, se transmitió a ellos cuando ese señor malo iba a darles el primer golpe.

—¡H-Hay que ser como Valiente!—El primer grito fue de Osomatsu, quien se soltó de sus hermanos que lo abrazaban y se tiró directo a su agresor, lanzando un grito de guerra. De valentía.

El nombre resonó en la mente de todos.

 **Valiente.**

 _Valientes._

—¡Vamos! ¡Hay que ayudar a onii-chan!—gritó Choromatsu, corriendo hacia Osomatsu quien había saltado al más grande para arañar con sus pequeñas manos su rostro. Impedirle la vista. _Algo._

Algo que les hiciera ganar tiempo. Algo que los ayudara a salir de ahí.

Choromatsu se apoderó de sus piernas, queriendo hacerlo caer mediante patadas y empujones.

—¡Vamos, Ichimatsu-nii! ¡Seamos como Valiente!—dijo Jyushimatsu, tomándolo de la mano para ir directo a la batalla.

Para Ichimatsu, tener la mano entrelazada de Jyushimatsu con la suya, significaba ser gigante y por eso no dudo cuando estuvieron delante de su atacante que ya estaba acostado en el suelo.

Todomatsu estaba estático. Tenía mucho miedo y sentía que se haría en los pantalones de nuevo. Quería a su mami, quería a su papi y quería a su osito. Quería ser valiente, como sus hermanos y como el mismo Valiente, pero no podía. Y fue entonces cuando sintió como una mano se aferraba a la suya y la tironeaba despacio, indicándole que viera en su dirección. Karamatsu lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—¡Woof!—ladró, logrando que Todomatsu reaccionara. Las lágrimas que se le habían acumulado en sus ojos se deslizaron por sus mejillas y su ceño se frunció en un gesto de decisión.

—¡Woof…!—correspondió al ladrido, dando el primer paso para ir a ayudar a sus hermanos.

Estaba bien.

Estarían bien.

Eran pequeños, pero eran seis. Valiente era uno, pero era grande y _siempre_ , siempre les había enseñado a ser fuertes.

Siempre estaba con ellos, enseñándoles a ser valientes.

En las noticias de esa noche, esos seis niños pequeños fueron héroes.

Y cuando un reportero les preguntó cómo no habían sentido miedo estando encerrados con un asesino arduamente buscado, ellos solo se tomaron de las manos y mirando a la cámara unieron sus voces en un solo sonido.

—¡Woof!

 _Woof._

* * *

 **El último ladrido es Valiente desde el cielo.**

 **Este es uno de mis drabbles más sentimentales. Ni siquiera lo había planeado con antelación, solo... ah... Creo que aún extraño a Umita.**

 **Y sí, lloré escribiéndolo...**

 **Pero... ¿creo que es uno de mis mejores drabbles...? Le dejé mucho sentimiento, en serio... ¿Podemos pensar en que los perros son ángeles de cuatro patas...?**

 **No sé... espero que les haya gustado, lo hice con el corazón totalmente abierto y transparente.**

 **Gracias por leerme, no saben cuanto lo agradezco.**

 _Bel_


	22. 21

**21.**

Las luces volvieron a apagarse como lo habían estado haciendo los últimos tres días. Ya no sabía que era real y que no.

Sabía, eso sí, que los profesionales se divertían cerrándole las puertas con llave para que no pudiera huir a ninguna parte. Lo peor era cuando decidían comenzar con el juego de las pisadas, simulando que alguien o algo lo estaba siguiendo. A veces incluso sumaban sonidos de risas macabras o gritos desgarradores que aturdían sus oídos y nublaban su ya oscurecida visión.

Y llegaba un momento en el que debía parar porque sus pies empezaban a sangrar de tanto uso desesperado. Quedaba entonces armado solamente con sus manos, las cuales arañaban las paredes con tanto terror que dejaba los arañazos marcados en ellas. Cada rasguño realizado era esencial para los científicos que tomaban notas en sus cuadernos mientras su conejillo de indias seguía llorando y suplicando piedad.

Y con cada silencio como respuesta, su corazón moría un poco más, porque sabía que en **El Reformatorio** nadie lo podría encontrar.

* * *

 **Estoy pensando seriamente en hacer un long-fic con esto.**

 _Bel_


	23. 22

**22.**

Estaban varados. Varados en una puta isla desierta. Y no había señales de Hatabou ni alguien de su entorno que fuese a rescatarlos.

Los había abandonado a su suerte, sin importarle si se peleaban o hasta comían entre ellos.

Y Totoko observaba.

Observaba como apaleaban a Iyami por pasarse de listo o como le exigían a Chibita que hiciera un oden con lo que fuera que encontrara en la isla. Observaba como Dekapan seguía buscando a Dayon inútilmente y en cómo se molestaban con él por eso _("¡preocúpate por los vivos, estúpido!")_ Observaba como los sextillizos peleaban entre ellos e incluso se traicionaban entre los supuestos equipos que habían hecho.

Todo estaba mal. Toda en esa maldita isla estaría mal.

Y observando, se dio cuenta de algo.

Era la única mujer ahí.

Fue inevitable pensar en la reproducción.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que le salieran con una estupidez tan grande como una casa.

" _¿Y si nunca salimos de aquí? ¡Tendremos que crear nuestra propia civilización!"_

Y no.

Definitivamente no.

No iba a darle hijos a ninguno de ellos y mucho menos quería que se arrancaran las entrañas por ver quién sería el que estaría con ella.

Fue por eso que decidió hacerse cargo de su propia vida, de sus propias necesidades y trazar su propio rumbo, así debiese soportar tempestades o sufrir heridas.

Ya no le importaba parecer linda… no cuando se trataba de una cuestión de vida o muerte.

Se despellejó las manos construyendo un pequeño pero seguro hogar, sacrificó horas de sueño para proveerse de frutas y explorar el terreno, toleró las lluvias y las tormentas a propósito para acostumbrarse a ellas.

Y empezó a cambiar, tanto, que terminó siendo la más evolucionada allí.

Al final resultó que ellos la seguían a ella.

* * *

 **Quizás sigo un poquito influenciada del día de ayer, aunque bueno, la idea se me ocurrió apenas terminé de ver el capítulo xP**

 **Porque las mujeres no siempre tienen que tener hijos... no son máquinas reproductivas ;) ni tampoco dependen del hombre (ni viceversa, pero aquí está puesto así adrede) para mantenerse o ser felices.**

 **Muy feliz día de la mujer atrasado, pero sobre todo: feliz lucha 3**

 **P.D: Me imaginé una Nyaa-chan salvaje que se enamora de esta versión de Totoko, uf.**

 _Bel_


	24. 23

**23.**

Las palabras que se habían dedicado aún revoloteaban en sus mentes. Quizás no lo decían, quizás querían fingirlo, pero era imposible no aceptar a esas alturas sus sentimientos. Sentimientos que no deberían estar ahí, pero que de una u otra forma habían arribado en su corazón y no tenían intención alguna de irse de allí.

Si bien todos los hermanos se habían halagado entre ellos, algo en las miradas de Karamatsu y Todomatsu había sido diferente al momento de darse ánimos.

Porque además, no solo terminó ahí, sino que a la salida Karamatsu se acercó al menor -no solo porque no lograba mantener el equilibrio y necesitaba ayuda- para proponerle que ambos en un futuro trabajaran juntos.

Un modelo carismático y una celebridad famosa podrían ser muy buen equipo, tal como en los viejos tiempos.

Como cuando Karamatsu actuaba en el club de teatro y Todomatsu lo admiraba desde la primera fila, dándole ánimos sin necesidad de gritar, porque sus ojos transmitían todo. Y ese todo se transformaba en la confianza del mayor.

Como cuando Todomatsu era acosado por los bravucones del secundario y Karamatsu perdía un par de dientes por defenderlo, aunque no le importaban y se aseguraba de que su hermanito estuviera bien, sano y salvo entre sus brazos en cuanto podía abrazarlo luego del mal momento.

Y como ahora, cuando se apretaban el uno contra el otro, desesperados, cansados de aguantar y aguantar esa pasión desenfrenada que luchaba por salir hace años y ellos no la dejaban.

Se correspondían, se adoraban, se buscaban, ¿por qué no se aceptaban de una puta vez?

Las manos de Karamatsu se deslizaron por debajo de la ropa de Todomatsu, quien rompió el beso para gemir a propósito en su oído, logrando que el miembro del más grande creciera aún preso en su ropa interior.

Se presionó más contra el pequeño, haciendo que éste también se desesperara aún más cuando quiso sacarle las prendas y por la hipnosis del alcohol no podía.

Pero su pasión era más poderosa, más fuerte y fue así como en menos de diez minutos los dedos de Karamatsu se encontraban empujando y saliendo del interior de Todomatsu, quien acercaba y alejaba sus caderas solo para juguetear en un ambiente tan descontrolado.

Las miradas no mentían. Los gemidos menos.

 _Y el alcohol, tampoco._

* * *

 **PARA MÍ TODO ES ZAIMOKU, BYE.**

 **Nah, mentira, antes de eso quiero anunciar que YA COMENCÉ MI VIDA UNIVERSITARIA (primer año, ay) y pues sí todo es muy nuevo y mucho más que antes y mi carrera -Licenciatura en Letras- tiene mucha lectura así que ya ando sacando textos y novelas enteras para leer y tener en una o dos semanas así que sepan disculpar si no me ven tanto~ ¡Pero~! Haré lo posible por tener mis recreitos para escribir para mis fechas especiales o, ya saben, los últimos dos drabbles que quedan 3**

 **¡Besos!**

 _Bel_


	25. 24

**24.**

Abrió los ojos en cuanto la tenue luz del sol se filtró por las cortinas, dándole en sus párpados con suavidad debido al color que habían escogido entre los dos: anaranjado.

Los rayos solares traspasaban esa cortina naranja intenso con una suavidad agradable pues el astro parecía conocer perfectamente quienes se encontraban viviendo allí y parecía querer acunarlos con su tonalidad envolviéndolos con su color.

Osomatsu por fin decidió que era momento de levantarse, pues aunque fuera domingo y fuera su día de descanso debía preparar la comida para cuando ella llegara.

Y su rutina de los domingos comenzó.

Llegó a la cocina, manipuló algunas cosas y empezó a pensar en cómo le iba a cada uno de sus hermanos. Todomatsu lo había visitado el día anterior con su novia, una mujer madura y responsable mucho mayor que él pero que seguía conservando su juventud. Se llamaba Osoko y a cada rato estaba pendiente del menor, lo que le había quitado una gran preocupación de encima a Osomatsu.

Totty estaba en buenas manos.

El mes anterior lo había visitado Karamatsu, quien sí le había angustiado un tiempo debido a que se había estado metiendo con pandillas y cosas turbias, pero ahora que había conocido a una chica llamada Todoko un poco más joven que ellos estaba cambiado para bien. Habia vuelto a encontrar el camino.

Jyushimatsu se había despedido de él la semana anterior porque se habia ido unos días a la ciudad de esa chica que tantos sentimientos le había despertado. Gracias a sus ahorros continuos había podido juntar suficiente (y un poco más) para quedarse una pequeña temporada. Osomatsu estaba seguro que volvería con ella.

Ichimatsu trabajaba arduamente con Chibita y Osomatsu aún no podía distinguir si acaso entre ellos algo estaba empezando a nacer. Pero lo que sí podía asegurar era que estaba más feliz.

En cuanto a Choromatsu... hacía mucho que no lo veía y se preguntaba qué sería de su vida. Había puesto la comida al fuego justo cuando ese pensamiento cruzó su mente y en el mismo instante la voz de Totoko anunciando su llegada lo despabiló.

Eso era extraño... ella nunca llegaba tan temprano.

Fue a recibirla y grande fue su sorpresa cuando la vio cansada, como si se sintiera mal y mareada, apoyándose en el brazo de Choromatsu que la ayudaba a mantenerse de pie.

Osomatsu pestañeó antes de reaccionar e ir con ella, abrazándola.

Claro que la presencia del tercero lo había shockeado, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por su esposa.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?—empezó a preguntar, mirando preocupado a su hermano que solamente le sonrió con ternura. Eso lo desconcertó aún más y apretó el abrazo sobre Totoko.

—Al fin haces algo bien, Osomatsu-niisan—dijo Choromatsu, palmeando su hombro en un gesto de felicitación y como si no hubiera sido suficiente obvio lo confirmó con palabras: —. Felicidades.

—¿Qué…? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué pasa, Totoko? No me preocupes…—Pero la sonrisa que había en los labios femeninos lo hizo callarse. Los ojos marrones de Totoko se alzaron hacia él y Osomatsu los encontró cristalizados—Totoko, ¿qué…?

—Comencé a sentirme mal en el trabajo y entonces una compañera me llevó en su auto al hospital. En el pasillo me encontré con Choromatsu-kun que había ido a retirar unos estudios y él se quedó acompañándome—Osomatsu agradeció no solo que ella empezara por fin a explicarle, sino también que su hermano la hubiera auxiliado—. Y cuando el médico me atendió comenzó a hacerme preguntas que solo podían apuntar a una cosa.

Osomatsu tembló, agarrándola con más firmeza si es que podía. Nervioso. Preocupado.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué pasa?

Totoko rió, conmovida por su preocupación. La enternecía tanto que no podía contestarle.

—¡Totoko! Por favor dime, ¡no entiendo! ¡Choromatsu!—Miró al menor en busca de alguna explicación y pudo percibir por primera vez, orgullo y satisfacción en esos ojos verdes.

—Vas a ser papá, Osomatsu-niisan. Felicidades.

La mirada de Osomatsu se cristalizó y su corazón se encogió de felicidad.

No había duda alguna de que la familia volvería a reunirse una vez más. Y no solo eso, sino que se agrandaría… como el amor en todas sus formas.


	26. 25

**25.**

Luego de morir y de haber tenido tantas dificultades para regresar, sería imperdonable que no vieran a la vida de otra manera. Que no la valoraran, como tanto tiempo habían hecho.

Lo primero que hicieron en cuanto regresaron, fue abrazar a cada uno de sus amigos. Los abrazaron de a dos, de a tres, de a cuatro, pero jamás de a uno. No solo porque estaban agradecidos en su totalidad y no podían esperar los turnos para envolverlos entre sus brazos, sino porque sus amigos también parecían querer y necesitar sentir a más de uno contra su pecho.

Sentir sus corazones.

Incluso Totoko le dio a cada uno un beso en la mejilla luego de sus abrazos, logrando que se ruborizaran y pudieran asegurar que habían vuelto a la vida.

Después se abrazaron hasta casi fundirse con sus padres. Llegaron a un punto muy cercano al de cuando su madre aún los tenía en su vientre. No podían ni tampoco querían soltarse. Ellos les habían dado la vida en primer lugar, después de todo.

Todos lloraron, en mayor o menor medida, pero la sonrisa siempre estuvo presente en el rostro de cada uno.

Sonrisas tiernas, sonrisas orgullosas, sonrisas aliviadas, sonrisas cariñosas.

Sonrisas de _Estamos aquí y aquí seguiremos._

Porque desde ese día, desde ese veintiséis de marzo de dos mil dieciocho, supieron que no les faltaba amor. Nada, absolutamente, nada de amor.

El amor los había hecho regresar.

Y los haría vivir.

 _ **Eternamente.**_


	27. Agradecimientos

Acabar esto **significa el mundo** para mí.

Toda la segunda temporada de Osomatsu-san me acompañó en un camino de cambios, tanto buenos como malos.

Lo comencé cuando aún estaba en secundaria, en mi último año. Creo que más de una vez lo habré dicho, pero yo la pasé muy mal ahí dentro. Padecí tres años bullying de todo tipo por parte de mis compañeros y tengo secuelas por ello hasta el día de hoy. Afortunadamente estas vacaciones me desintoxiqué bastante de toda la basura que tuve que pasar y aunque hoy en día hay gente que por las mismas redes me quiere joder solo porque no saben cómo más perder el tiempo, ya no les doy el permiso.

 _ **Nadie puede hacerte daño si tú no se lo permites.**_

Lamentablemente es algo que aprendes cuando tocas fondo. Yo lo aprendí luego de eso.

Toqué fondo muchas veces mientras esta recopilación seguía en pie. Quienes me leían desde el comienzo podrán identificarlo… ¿Recuerdan que, de publicar los miércoles o jueves, terminé publicando los domingos? ¿A veces a muy pocas horas del próximo episodio? Eso era porque ya no quería saber nada. El colegio me dañaba tanto que ni ánimos para escribir tenía. No podía hacer más que llorar o estar en cama. Fue un martirio. También mis one-shots se volvieron drabbles y eso también tenía que ver con lo que padecía.

Pero seguí publicando porque yo me había propuesto el reto de terminar esto, así fueran veinticinco capítulos. No tiré la toalla y antes agradezco que tuve una amiga que me acompañó durante todo el trayecto que fue Cluy. Ella es mi ficker favorita en el mundo, así que sí: recomiendo que lean sus historias. TODAS. Era publicar el drabble y esperar al de ella para comentar y luego responder los comentarios. Y, aclaración: si alguna vez no respondí algún comentario, fue por eso mismo de arriba. Perdonen si les debo respuestas.

Así que una de las razones por las que tampoco me rendí, por mas carne viva que estuviera, fue porque estuve acompañada. Y no solo por Cluy, sino también por ustedes.

Por eso les quiero agradecer desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Porque sin ustedes en realidad no soy nada. Porque ustedes hacen que mis fanfics (y bueno, si alguien lee mis cosas originales en mi blog, también jaja) cobren vida. Porque en el momento en que sus ojos leen las oraciones que escribo, hacen que esa imagen tenga movimiento y por lo tanto: viva.

No solo me acompañaron en un período difícil, sino también ahora que estoy en la universidad. Por eso decía que la segunda temporada marca un antes y un después en mi vida. Su línea de tiempo me encuentra destrozada y magullada en el inicio para ahora acabar conmigo aliviada y feliz. Me está yendo bien en la universidad. Es difícil, claro, aún no me adapto al ritmo, pero conocí a dos chicas que son la definición más pura de amor y que serían mi grupito como tal. Luego tengo a dos más y en total somos cinco. De hecho, esta noche nos juntamos a cenar y a dormir 3

Es que no se imaginan el terror que sentía ante las nuevas personas… pensaba que lo pasaría peor que en secundaria, pero no. Estas dos chicas fueron las que vinieron hacia mí. En ambos casos ellas me saludaron primero e iniciaron la conversación y no saben cuanto agradezco eso.

En fin, me estoy yendo por las ramas, perdonen. Pero en realidad comento esto porque si ustedes la están pasando mal, no solo les diré que pueden contar conmigo, sino que **NO SE RINDAN.** Nunca se rindan.

Por no rendirme yo puedo llegar al final hoy de esta recopilación, **COMPLETA A TIEMPO** en **TODOS** los casos (aunque algunas por muy poco, lo sé), y además de que pude relacionarme un poquito más con ustedes, mis lectores preciosos que amo mucho. No puedo etiquetarlos porque lamentablemente Wattpad no da la opción de ver quienes votaron en los primeros capítulos, pero hay nombres que los veo seguido y no saben cuánto lo aprecio y agradezco.

Gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

Y aunque quizás suene muy pesada, espero que me sigan acompañando en otros proyectos, que aún tengo muchos pero que seguro tardaran en salir por la universidad.

Pero, si todo sale bien, el **3 de abril** estaría viendo la luz un _Tsurimatsu_ (Oso y Kara dando amor a Totty) porque ese día cumplo **DOS AÑOS** aquí. Si quieren saber más de esto, deje hace mucho tiempo un mensaje en mi perfil. El último 3

Bueno… no me queda más que decir que gracias. De verdad. Las palabras no me alcanzan jajaja.

 **¡Espero que nos volvamos a ver!**

 _Bel_


End file.
